


Play (boy)

by purplemonster



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sex, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplemonster/pseuds/purplemonster
Summary: Let's play





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started in 2015 (hence the first chap being their halloween party). But then all these Sehun and Junmyeon interactions were too smexy to be ignored through the years. So we wrote them. By we, I mean Lee who planted the idea, watered the fuck out of this and watched it become a huge ass tree. Thank you for being my beta for ch 1-7. The last two chapters are my surprise to her. Any typos, grammar errors, blame me.
> 
> This is supposed to loosely follow irl events. But not everything is accurate. Also, the girls’ names are in no way related to specific people nor are they real. They are just random names and a work of fiction.

_Penthouse at midnight_ the text said and Sehun looks up from his phone to give Junmyeon a confused look. He’s just met with the latter, giving him a small sly grin on his face half covered by the glass of water he’s about to drink. Junmyeon takes a small sip, winking at him subtly behind his large framed glasses before lowering his drink down on the table and then turning to Jongin who’s starting to lean towards him to talk about something.

_Penthouse at midnight_ isn’t an unfamiliar text message. He’s had _parking lot at 7_ and _the usual club at 9_ sent to him a lot of times before. This isn’t new. But it does confuse Sehun since they had an early flight to Fukuoka the next day and Junmyeon doesn’t really like doing this the night before they have to fly. He doesn’t want them to look hammered the next day at the airport and give their fans the pleasure of scrutinizing every little detail they can get through their camera lenses.

So he wonders why tonight. Sehun could ask. But not here. He couldn’t risk it, not when they’re surrounded by managers, their members and their sunbaes. Even if the party was a bit loud and everyone was wearing silly costumes and Ronald McDonald and Colonel Sanders were going at it on the dance floor, no one would take them seriously even if they were overheard. But Sehun still wouldn’t risk it. After all, this is something they only did together and he’d never let anyone find that out.

Sehun turns to Junmyeon who’s sitting beside him, still busy talking to Jongin. He can smell the scent of his cologne, the one he wears on special occasions such as what they’re about to do tonight. A small fire in the pit of Sehun’s stomach ignites at the thought of tonight and he looks at the watch on his wrist, counting down the hours when they can finally get out of here.

 

 

  
The penthouse Junmyeon has is located around Apgujeong. It’s not a long drive from their new office building where the party was held.They could’ve walked. But then there were fans hounding around the area like always and it would make things harder for them to slip away undetected.

“Tonight, huh.” Sehun says as he watches the upscale residential parts of the area come into view. Their managers let them take the car. Junmyeon told them he’s only going home to visit his parents with _Sehunnie_. Junmyeon’s track record is clean and they always let him off easily.

Junmyeon is driving and Sehun steals a glance on the window’s reflection at the sight of him in his Kingsman outfit. It’s tailored, like all their clothes, and it looks good on him. It makes him look like the perfect gentleman: perfect, neat and respectable Kim Junmyeon. It makes Sehun want to mess it up, pull at that tie and leave creases on his dress shirt.

“The girls were available tonight,” Junmyeon replies, turning into another street. “And it’ll be awhile for us to get to do this again.” Junmyeon turns to look at him and flashes that perfect _Suho_ smile, lips moist from the balm and gloss he had to apply tonight to keep it from cracking due to the cold end-of-October weather. “Tonight’s perfect.”

The girls. Of course the girls would be there. Tricia and Zoey and Sofia and many others Sehun can’t keep track of. He doesn’t have to remember their names. They’re all fake foreign names in the end and they change with every client.

He would’ve wanted it to be just the two of them tonight. But that never happens.

“No drinks then?” Sehun taps his freshly manicured nails on the arm rest.

“I’ve stocked up the place with champagne. Two glasses won’t make us look bloated the next day.”

The party hadn’t served them any alcohol to keep their idols’ image looking pure and innocent rather than wasted. It wouldn’t do to have them look bloated. Although Sehun and Junmyeon rarely get bloated. Jongin does. And Baekhyun. But Sehun and Junmyeon were blessed with immaculate faces and they never bloat easily. Especially Junmyeon. But a lightly buzzed Junmyeon gets things going though and Sehun wishes they can have more than two. He’d want to see Junmyeon lose it tonight.

They arrive in less than ten minutes and Junmyeon parks his car in a far off corner of the parking lot. Sehun smoothes out his suit when he stands even if he knows it'll just end up on the floor in the span of a few minutes. He then closes the door and follows Junmyeon to the private elevator that doesn’t stop on any floor but the penthouse.

Sehun knew Junmyeon’s rich. But he hadn’t realized just how rich he was when he brought Sehun with him that first time on his yacht. That was the day they started doing _this_. It was only a taste then but it had been the wildest thing Sehun ever experienced. Drowning in loud music. Getting kissed by the sun and women in strappy bathing suits. Getting drunk on expensive cocktails. Being felt up and liking it. Having sex and not knowing whether he was dizzy from it or it was because the bed was rocking along to the slight motion of the waves.

(Or maybe it had been Junmyeon and his expensive looking smile and the way he laughs, curses rolling off his tongue so easily as some girl did body shots on him, her tongue licking down his ribs to his navel. The way Junmyeon, with his usually perfectly styled hair, looked wrecked as he kissed another girl, tugging the tie off her bikini top and his hands looking very busy on her breasts. The way Junmyeon pulled Sehun along with him in that cabin and handed him a condom just before he too was tugged by some woman down on the bed next to Junmyeon.

And Sehun had watched Junmyeon eating someone out, the girl writhing in his hold and exclaiming his name out loud like some god. How Sehun was dizzy with the heat and the smell of sex and the sight of Junmyeon’s cock slipping in and out of someone, abs rippling and thighs shaking as he took her.

Sehun came at that, at the sight of Junmyeon fucking someone else. How beautiful he looked even as sweat dripped down his neck. The girl on top of him gasped when Sehun gripped tight at her hips, pulling her down as he stilled and panted from his own orgasm. She smiled so endearingly at him right after.)

It had felt so long ago then. The yacht. Those girls. But the memories were still fresh. Especially whenever Junmyeon took him to these things. Expensive private clubs. Secret posh hotels. It was _their_ thing. And Sehun always had front row seats to a naked Junmyeon.

Junmyeon never invited anyone else. He only brought Sehun along. Sehun liked it. It made him feel special. That out of all their members, Junmyeon brought him. And out from anyone else, he trusts Sehun to see this other side of him that the rest don't know about - would never even _think_ about - whenever he wants to let loose.

Sehun tugs at his tie to loosen it up already. They have about twenty more floors to go. Sehun sighs heavily when he can't get the knot to loosen up. Junmyeon had done it for him earlier since Sehun is stupid when it comes to these things.

"Let me." Junmyeon reaches out to him and Sehun moves to face him, letting him take the tie off. Junmyeon's hands are small but his fingers are slender. Sehun has watched those very fingers rub circles on the base of a woman's neck whenever Junmyeon kisses them. Or when they suck him off and he runs his fingers through their hair. He's seen those fingers play in between someone else's legs, eliciting noises from them, gasping and mewling noises that make Sehun want Junmyeon's fingers in him too.

"There," Junmyeon says, looking up at him and Sehun wonders if he did loosen his tie or choked him with it. He’s bedazzled at Junmyeon's smile that he can't breathe. Junmyeon is undeniably handsome. Even more so whenever they're alone together and he doesn't have to put up a fake innocent responsible leader act around him.

"Thanks." Sehun mumbles, taking the tie completely off of him and shoving it down his pocket.

The elevator dings, signalling they've arrived, and when the doors open, Sehun and Junmyeon are greeted with loud music, champagne bottles already open and one of the girls already naked on the couch with her legs spread while another has her head in between her. Another is kissing the woman on the couch while the other is toying with her breasts, letting the whole unit hear her moaning. There's four of them tonight and the one playing with the other's breasts look up at them with a smile.

"Finally!" She exclaims. Sofia, Sehun thinks. Or Lexi. He really can't be sure when they've all dyed their hair a different color now than the last time he saw them. This one has her hair in bright pink, brighter and bubblier than Baekhyun's current hair color, and she’s wearing some bodice as a lingerie.

"I see you started without us," Junmyeon greets with a pout but it turns into a grin when the brunette who was the one kissing the blonde on the couch pulls back in favor of waving at him.

"You kept us waiting long." The brunette slinks to him, hooks a finger in the belt loops of Junmyeon's pants and pulls him to her. Sehun has the pink haired one already taking off his fake glasses and kissing his neck, leaving a trail of kisses on his jaw to his ear.

"I thought it was a halloween party. You guys don't look scary at all." She whispers in Sehun's ear and Sehun lets his hand slide down her hips to cup her ass.

“We don’t do scary.” He replies, grabbing a handful and smiling at the sharp intake of breath he hears from her.

“That’s cheating. It was a halloween party after all,” She says but doesn’t look like she really has a problem with it when she’s already unbuttoning the top two buttons on Sehun’s dress shirt.

A loud gasp has them turn to the couch for a moment. The blonde has her back arched beautifully, chest heaving, breasts full and round and her eyes squeezed shut. She’s rigid and she goes still for a moment before she collapses back on the couch, panting and laughing while the silver haired one who was eating her out finally sits back on her heels, wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and turns to them.

“New?” Junmyeon asks. His tie is already gone and his suit jacket peeled off of him.

“Yeah,” The brunette nods. “She’s good.”

Junmyeon smiles. “Let’s have Sehun be the judge of that.”

Sehun is pushed to the couch as hands start tugging at his shirt. He lets them, like always. He’s known to be a brat and that is mostly true. He likes it when people pamper him. Right now, he lets them do what they want. One drags the zipper down his pants while the other unbuttons the rest of his shirt. Behind him on the couch, one kisses at his neck and then sucks on a patch of his skin that has Sehun close his eyes and relish in it. That always gets to him. It’s been awhile since he and Junmyeon _indulged_ and with hands already sliding on his clothed dick, it doesn’t take much for him to get fully aroused.

“Already?” Junmyeon chuckles and Sehun’s eyes spring open to find him seated beside him, sipping from a glass of champagne. Sehun stares at the way his lips press onto the glass. Junmyeon hands him one too and Sehun takes it and drinks, letting the bubbly taste of it roll on his tongue before swallowing it down.

“So what did you two go as? You two look hot to be at a Halloween party.” The blonde one laughs.

“Those guys from the Kingsman movie.” Sehun says. The silver haired girl is mouthing at the head of his dick that’s still in his underwear.

“Ah. The perfect gentlemen.” The pink haired one says in a pretty snicker. “You two are far from being the perfect gentlemen though.”

“That’s true,” Junmyeon says.

“A gentleman doesn’t do this,” The brunette straddles Junmyeon, making slow riding motions with her hips and Junmyeon grins up at her, arms already circling around her waist.

“You know what would be hotter though?” The silver haired girl says, looking up from between Sehun’s legs. It’s the first time Sehun hears her speak. She has a lovely velvet voice that matches her pretty face.

There’s also a hint of mischief in her eyes that has Sehun shift his attention to her.

“If the perfect gentlemen shared a kiss.”

Sehun snorts. “That is ridiculous-”

His words are cut off when he feels a hand curl around his neck. He’s then pulled to the side and he feels lips press against his, hot and eager. Sehun doesn’t breathe for a split second but when he does, he smells an all too familiar cologne and the taste of champagne on his tongue. He doesn’t have to pull away to know who just kissed him.

There’s a soft squeal and an excited clap in the background. Someone is rubbing a palm over his cock, squeezing for a bit, and Sehun, not really thinking straight, takes this opportunity to kiss him back. They haven’t done this before and this is exhilaratingly new. None of them are drunk enough to do this and he wonders just for a moment if Junmyeon had been planning on doing this all along.

Sehun likes that it’s not an awkward kiss. Whether Junmyeon is doing this out of his own accord or not, Sehun likes that it doesn’t feel like he’s kissing him any differently than the women in the room he’d done it with. Junmyeon’s tongue is warm and insistent as Sehun opens up to suck him back eagerly and he doesn’t even know how much he had been yearning for this when he hears himself utter a small whine when Junmyeon finally pulls away.

“Told you that was hot,” The silver haired girl smirks. Sehun catches sight of one of the girls with her fingers teasing her clit while she stared at the two of them.

“It was,” Junmyeon says under his breath. Sehun notes the change in his voice, how husky it sounded and he stares at him. Junmyeon’s eyes are glassy and Sehun can’t look away even if he wanted to.

Whether this was on purpose or not, Sehun doesn’t care. He’s waited a long time for Junmyeon to initiate things. It had to be Junmyeon. Because Sehun is a brat and can’t handle rejection if he ever tried it out and the older one would laugh at him and push him away. But right now, no one is laughing. Junmyeon isn’t pushing him away and Sehun is very _very_ interested.

“You don’t mind if we excused ourselves,” Junmyeon says to no one in particular. His fingers wrap around Sehun’s wrist tight. It has Sehun’s stomach knot up in a pleasant way.

One of the girls giggle and the palm rubbing over Sehun’s dick stops moving. Junmyeon stands up and pulls him along with him to one of the rooms without waiting for a reply. Sehun struggles to follow him, one hand holding up his pants.

He can feel how loud his heart is hammering against his chest when Junmyeon finally closes the door and turns to stare at him. He looks beautifully disheveled. His shirt is half unbuttoned, revealing a pale toned chest that Sehun has seen before, seeing as they share a room. But it’s always a welcome sight and something he’d gladly stare at over and over again. His hair is sticking out on one end but it doesn’t look funny. It makes Sehun want to run his fingers through them and grip at the strands.

“So,” Junmyeon starts, licking his lips. “Two gentlemen kissing is ridiculous, huh.”

Sehun doesn’t make a move. He only stares at Junmyeon in his usual deadpan manner as if he holds no interest to this at all. As if Junmyeon kissing him wasn’t at all surprising. It is though and excitement thrums inside him.

“How long, Sehun,” Junmyeon says to the silent room as he makes his way to a chair. He sits down and folds his arms across his chest. Sehun knows what he means.

“Since that day at the yacht,” Sehun admits. _Since I saw you let loose and fuck someone else. Since I’ve heard you moan and mouth at someone else’s skin._  He should just let all his cards down by now and play this game with his head held high.

Amusement flashes through Junmyeon’s face. “That long? You could’ve told me about it.”

Sehun wonders about that but the want gathering in his stomach and making his heart hammer get the better of him. Now is not the time to talk about that. If Junmyeon dragged him to an empty bedroom then it surely wasn’t because he wanted to talk.

Sehun locks gazes with him as he undresses himself. He leaves his shirt on even if it’s completely unbuttoned but he discards his pants and underwear. Junmyeon’s eyes travel towards his crotch and Sehun makes a mental note to thank the silver haired girl for getting him half hard. Sehun prides at the length of his cock when he’s aroused.

“I was waiting for you to take a hint,” Sehun says, standing there. Junmyeon’s eyes darken for a moment before he turns to open a drawer behind him. He tosses something at Sehun which he catches quickly. It’s lube.

Junmyeon grins at him. “I always wondered why you liked to stare.”

Sehun isn’t sure of what to do with it first. Does being handed over the lube meant he was going to be fucked or was it the other way around? Whatever this is, Sehun decides on his own. He unscrews the lid and squeezes a fair amount of lube in his hands. He leaves the lube on the floor as he walks towards the bed. He turns around to climb on it, giving Junmyeon a view of his ass before he faces him again and kneels upright.

“What you did to them,” Sehun motions outside. “I’ve always wanted you to do it to me too.”

It felt so good to admit that out loud just as Sehun parts his knees and reaches behind him to tease his rim. He uses his other hand to wrap his fingers around his cock, sliding his hand while his other one prods inside, stretching himself open.

Junmyeon’s eyes are back on his hands working himself. He shifts in his seat and doesn’t say anything. Sehun gives him a show, something he always imagined and wanted to give him for a long time now.

It’s been a while since he’s been fucked so Sehun works himself slowly. One finger in is easy though and he remembers what the burn feels like so he’s ready for it. Sehun inserts another finger, stretching and testing while his other hand continues to slide along his shaft. The burn doesn’t feel that much painful now, especially not when Junmyeon’s in the room watching him, eyes focused on what he’s doing.

“What else,” Junmyeon starts, standing up from his seat and walking towards him. Sehun freezes when he adds a third finger in, the stretch a bit tight but workable.

“What else do you imagine me doing to you, Sehun-ah?” Junmyeon says his name in a soft sing song voice and Sehun wants to melt at his teasings. Junmyeon’s so close now, half kneeling on the bed as his nose skims against his cheek. He has one hand on Sehun’s waist and it feels like he’s leaving a scorching mark on his skin.

“You,” Sehun’s breath hitches when Junmyeon’s hand makes its way to his ass. “Your fingers in me.”

Junmyeon smiles and kisses his cheek lightly then sits on the bed. Sehun feels too hot. He should’ve discarded his top earlier. But then Junmyeon’s hand is near his ass and Sehun feels like he’s suddenly bathed in ice when Junmyeon’s finger joins his inside him.

Junmyeon hums along his stomach where it tightens and dips along to both of their ministrations. Sehun is trying hard not to gasp whenever Junmyeon’s finger prods inside him. It still feels surreal, to have Junmyeon do this to him when he’s only imagined this.

Junmyeon licks on his navel, kisses him further south until his chin bumps on the head of his dick. Sehun clenches down on their fingers when Junmyeon licks on the tip lightly and then finally lets out a lewd moan when Junmyeon wraps those pretty lips of his around him.

Junmyeon, like the way he kissed him earlier, sucks him eagerly like he’s known how to do this his whole life. Sehun is both surprised and pleased, thoughts swimming in his head from Junmyeon sliding his finger in and out of him. Sehun feels his knees cramp from holding himself upright but he can’t move. He doesn’t want to move. Junmyeon is sucking him off. Junmyeon is fucking him with his fingers. Junmyeon is making a mess out of him. He doesn’t dare move.

Junmyeon licks along his shaft, giving his utmost attention to the head whenever he gets to it. Sehun’s balls tighten when Junmyeon takes him in deeply, mouth warm and tongue so good at lapping him up. Sehun’s fingers no longer move inside him. It’s only Junmyeon now. Sehun is merely putty in his hands.

He lets go of his cock since Junmyeon seems to be so busy with it and he reaches out to run his hands through Junmyeon’s hair. He smears lube as he does so and Junmyeon looks up at him completely irked by it. He bites down lightly on his cock to show he feels and Sehun jolts from it, fingers grasping at Junmyeon’s strands. Junmyeon makes a low moan, the vibrations making Sehun’s cock throb in his mouth.

The fantasies he has of Junmyeon pile into his head and it isn’t long before he feels the heat building up. Junmyeon rubs on a sensitive spot causing Sehun to jerk forward. Junmyeon saw this coming though since he grips at Sehun’s waist tight to keep him from lodging his dick down his throat. Sehun is gasping, panting at the way Junmyeon keeps on bobbing his head and taking him while his finger brings him to the edge.

Junmyeon doesn’t let him fall. Rather, he pulls him back and leaves him dangling. He wrenches his and Sehun’s fingers out from him and pulls away. Sehun whines, the tone coming off petulant and Junmyeon only laughs and smirks as he pushes him down the bed.

“Turn around. On your hands and knees.”

Sehun does as he’s told, knees shaking and ass feeling empty. He would’ve liked to rut against the sheets, relieve that aching sensation between his legs. But the thought of Junmyeon about to do a better job is making him hold off and keep his patience in check.

“Have you done this before, Sehun?” Junmyeon asks. Sehun hears a cap click. Junmyeon must’ve found the lube on the floor.

“What did you think Tao and I used to do?” Sehun answers. This earns him a hard slap on the ass and Sehun’s face nearly hits the sheets. His cock twitches at that and he curses under his breath at how good that felt.

“Do you trust me, Sehun?” Junmyeon asks, palm back on his ass. Sehun nods.

“I’m not going to wear a condom. Will that be alright?”

Sehun chokes out a yes. He and the rest of their members just had their checkups last week. The management has a duty to keep them clean and he knows he and Junmyeon are both good. Junmyeon taking him without any barrier between them is making his blood rush down south.

“Good.”

Sehun waits for Junmyeon’s dick, ass clenching at nothing in anticipation when he feels something different instead. Sehun gasps, head falling in between his shoulders as Junmyeon’s tongue fucks him from behind. Junmyeon’s hands are spreading his ass cheeks apart and he’s burying his face in him, moving his tongue like the way he eats out those women Sehun sees him do.

Sehun groans, moving his hips and grinding against Junmyeon’s face. He’s wanted this for so long. He’s going to come soon and maybe that was Junmyeon’s intention for he pushes Sehun flat on the bed. His cock is trapped in between the sheets and Sehun is so lost now that he just ruts against it and rides Junmyeon’s face until the sensation gets to him and he’s finally falling, coming hard, his body releasing all that tension as if the wires holding him up had snapped.

He doesn’t hear anything other than his heart pounding in his ears. But as he finally gathers his senses, he registers someone mewling. He only realizes it’s him, preening at the way Junmyeon is sliding a hand up and down his back like he’s petting him. Sehun loves it. He loves it when _leader hyung_ takes care of him.

Junmyeon finally pulls away and Sehun looks over his shoulder to see him licking his lips. Junmyeon smiles. His shirt is gone. Sehun shudders when he sees his abs, firm and well sculpted. And when his eyes travel downwards, he sees Junmyeon’s pants are unzipped and his hand is in his own cock as he jacks himself. Sehun would like to think it’s to the sight of his ass all red and stretched from his fingers.

He then laughs tiredly.

“What’s so funny?” Junmyeon asks, letting go of his cock. Sehun watches hungrily at Junmyeon’s dick all hard and erect. It’s already slicked with lube, the way it seems to glisten from the low lighting of the room. Sehun can’t also look away at how toned he is. Junmyeon is _thick_. He’s well built and Sehun vaguely wonders if he and Kyungsoo have been competing over this. He always sees him naked but this time, he’s allowed to look as much as he wants. The contours of his abs has Sehun imagine just how much strength Junmyeon has when he’ll finally fuck him.

“It feels like I’m dreaming,” Sehun mumbles incoherently. It really does feel like it. Everything Sehun always dreamed of Junmyeon doing things to him, he did it. He had his tongue fuck him like he’s fucked those girls. He had his fingers inside him like Junmyeon fingered those women.

He wants Junmyeon’s cock inside him now and Sehun feels so so impatient.

“Wake up then,” Junmyeon says, hands finding purchase on both sides of his waist as he moves him to a clean spot and flips him over. “I’d want you to remember this tomorrow.”

Sehun will remember this alright.

Junmyeon pulls his hands over his head and ties his wrists together with his tie Sehun hadn’t seen him take from his pants pocket earlier. Junmyeon is straddling him as he makes sure to knot it tight. His thighs frame his hips and Sehun stares at the muscles. Sehun’s dick that’s still soft is right in between his ass cheeks and he rolls his hips upwards. This has Junmyeon’s attention and he bends down, their noses almost touching.

“Someday, I’d want you to fuck me,” Junmyeon says and Sehun can feel the heat start to pool in his stomach again. Fucking Junmyeon. God he wants that so much. He wants Junmyeon to take in as much of his cock. Junmyeon would like that. He know he would.

“You’ve got such a pretty dick. It’d be a shame if I couldn’t have it.”

“It’s all yours.” Sehun lifts his head to chase his lips but Junmyeon only pulls away, teasing him.

“Hmmm, I’d want your hands and tongue inside me too.”

Sehun wants that to happen so badly. Junmyeon would feel so soft and hot inside. He’d taste so good too. Sehun would love to eat him up.

“Someday. But not tonight,” Junmyeon says, releasing his hold on him. Sehun’s wrists are bound tight and when Junmyeon sees him struggle, he smiles and runs his hands down the length of his arms to his chest where his thumbs rest on both his nipples.

“Not tonight, Sehun. Tonight, I really _really_ want to fuck you.”

“Please,” Sehun whimpers out loud when Junmyeon starts rubbing in slow circular motions, causing a shiver to run down his spine.

“You’re so nice when you’re like this,” Junmyeon laughs. “This is probably the first time I’ve heard you say please.”

“I’m always nice to you,” Sehun grunts. Junmyeon has moved down, letting Sehun’s dick nestle nice and warm further in between his ass cheeks. He moves, riding him and the friction wakes Sehun’s cock.

“That’s true. I love that you’re always nice to me.”

Junmyeon finally kisses him again and Sehun takes as much as he wants now. Junmyeon still tastes like the champagne earlier but he can also taste the musky scent of himself on his lips. Sehun takes Junmyeon’s bottom lip in between his teeth and tugs it, causing Junmyeon to hiss. Sehun isn’t sorry. He wants Junmyeon to be rough with him.

The sounds of their kissing is music to Sehun’s ears. He moves his hips as he sucks on his tongue and licks on his teeth. Junmyeon presses down even harder on his dick, thighs locking him just where he wants him to.

Junmyeon pulls back then and helps Sehun upright so he can pull him to his lap. He positions his ass right on Junmyeon’s length and he shudders when Junmyeon aligns it to his still stretched and slicked hole. Sehun throws his arms over Junmyeon. He won’t be able to pull away now that his arms are bound tight and he’s trapped. Sehun smirks but Junmyeon plops him down on his cock so fast that Sehun’s back goes ramrod straight. Junmyeon’s already slicked and he’s so hard that Sehun’s lungs momentarily stop working when he’s sheathed so fast and all the way in. Junmyeon had helped him prep himself nicely but it had still taken him aback.

It takes awhile for Sehun to breathe. Junmyeon feels so good inside him. It’s like he can feel him pulsing and Sehun tests the waters by clenching around him. Junmyeon lets out a small gasp, nails digging down on his ass cheeks from where he’s holding him.

“Ride me,” Junmyeon breathes in his ear. Sehun, latching on to his jaw, starts lifting himself and then falling back on Junmyeon’s lap. Junmyeon bares his neck for him and Sehun leaves a bruising kiss as he rides him. He makes sure to leave his mark so Junmyeon will remember this too.

Junmyeon’s cock isn’t as long as Sehun’s but what he lacks, he makes up for it in girth. Sehun indeed feels it pulse inside him. His own cock has gone hard and erect now and Sehun wishes Junmyeon would touch him, squeeze his hand around his shaft as he pumps him in time to Sehun sinking down on him. He doesn’t though. He only grabs at Sehun’s ass cheeks, spreading him apart and then bringing a harsh slap down.

“Come on, Sehun, you can go much faster than that.”

Sehun hates exercising. He hates when he has to go to the gym with Jongin. So he whines when Junmyeon makes him go faster because his thighs aren’t built for this. But he does what he’s told and well, fucking himself on Junmyeon’s cock is better than any other physical activity he’s ever done.

His own erection is sliding against Junmyeon’s abs. Sehun doesn’t have to look to know that he’s leaving pre-come all over him. He bounces on Junmyeon’s lap, head tilted up and his hair falling to his eyes. Junmyeon closes his mouth around his Adam’s Apple, sucking and leaving his own mark with his teeth down his neck.

Sehun can tell Junmyeon is close. He can hear his breathing starting to be uneven. Their chests are pushed together and he can feel it heave every time Sehun lifts himself up.

“Hyung,” Sehun sucks on his earlobe. “Fuck me.”

“That’s what I’m doing,” Junmyeon grunts.

“No, hyung,” Sehun places his lips closer to his ears. “Fuck _me_.”

Sehun is moved so fast from his lap down to the bed. He brings Junmyeon with him, their lips crashing against each other. Sehun uses his long legs to wrap around Junmyeon’s waist as he starts fucking him for real. Junmyeon’s hips snap as he pounds into him, hands buried in Sehun’s hair as he pulls.

Sehun is gasping for breath, the whines mixing into moans. Junmyeon is panting, thrusting inside him with so much force that Sehun’s back digs and scratches on the covers. Sehun can feel him balls deep. Junmyeon angles his hips to hit his prostate dead on and Sehun’s hips stutter, no longer following the rhythm to Junmyeon’s thrusts.

“God you’re so- You feel so good-” Junmyeon’s voice sounds deep and constricted but it melts like butter in Sehun’s ears. Junmyeon doesn’t sound like this when he’s fucking women. Sehun takes this as a high praise.

The praise and the thrusts and Junmyeon biting at his jaw is egging him on and Sehun comes a second time untouched. His orgasm surprises him and he chokes out a gasp, arms holding on to Junmyeon for dear life. It hadn’t been that long. Junmyeon is obviously disappointed in this because he stops and pulls away from him. Sehun is trembling, his orgasm interrupted and confusion enveloping his senses. He can feel his asshole quivering, clamping down on nothing. He needs Junmyeon to ride this through and he’s trembling so much, thoughts muddled, when Junmyeon sits back, pushes his knees to his chest and enters him once more.

“Wait, hyung,” Sehun is still so sensitive and his nerves feel so dull. But Junmyeon doesn’t stop. He fucks him again, this time for his own release and Sehun lies there, jerking from the sensation. He feels so out of it. It’s like he’s just floating but he can feel everything. He can hear himself whimpering and sobbing for Junmyeon like he doesn’t know whether he wants him to stop or go on. And just when he thinks he can’t take any more of it, Junmyeon buries himself to the hilt and moans out loud, hips stilling. Sehun feels his warm come inside him then and he shivers some more. Sehun doesn’t dare look away at Junmyeon’s face that’s dotted with sweat. He looks flushed and spent. Junmyeon tugs expertly at his bound wrist, releasing him, and Sehun welcomes him when he collapses in between his legs.

They don’t talk to each other. Not for a while. They’re both dirty, sweat and cum in between their bodies. They’re both heaving, taking as much air as they can. Junmyeon pulls out of him after a moment. He lifts himself up, the muscles in his arms flexing. Sehun looks at him and there’s this fond look in Junmyeon’s eyes. He feels his fingers near his asshole and Sehun wonders what he’s doing when he feels his fingers push back the cum that had dribbled down his crack. Sehun shivers yet his legs don’t close in on him. He spreads it wider and Junmyeon laughs, amused that even if he’s spent, he’s not going to push him away.

Junmyeon doesn’t try anything though. He lets Sehun wrap his legs around his waist as he rests back on his chest. They’re both tired and he doesn’t think he can wake up early tomorrow to leave and Junmyeon thinks the same way too for he tells him not to worry and he’ll wake him up.

“You’ll remember tomorrow, right?” Sehun asks sleepily. His ass is sore but it’s a nice kind of pain. He wants it to still be sore tomorrow, a reminder of what they did.

“Are you kidding me?” Junmyeon chuckles, voice hoarse. “I’ll never forget this.” Junmyeon nuzzles his face in Sehun’s chest, humming in what Sehun hopes is contentment.

Sehun smiles then and without bothering to clean them up like what a _magnae_ is supposed to do, falls asleep with Junmyeon in his arms.

 

 

  
Sehun wakes to the sounds of someone gasping and the bed moving beside him. It’s two of the girls. The brunette is on her back with Junmyeon lazily rolling his hips inside her while the blonde one is sitting on her face, frantically riding her as she clutches on the headboard.

“Morning,” Junmyeon greets. Sehun blinks at the sight of Junmyeon’s forearms, strong and firm on the brunette’s thighs, and his stomach taunt and tight. “We still have two hours until we leave. Care to join us?”

There’s a lovely mark blossoming on Junmyeon’s neck. Sehun’s mark.

Sehun grins in reply. He sluggishly pulls himself up and crawls to him. He positions behind Junmyeon and places both his palms on either sides of his hips. Junmyeon stops for a moment and turns to him and Sehun gives him a smile before they share a kiss.

Things are definitely going to be different now but so much better and Sehun is already looking forward to the next time they get to play.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is all because of that Playboy performance.

“Was it really that bad?”

Sehun looks up from his breakfast at Junmyeon sitting across from him looking painfully at the tablet he’s holding. Sehun can’t see what he’s watching. But judging from the screams and the faint background music, it’s a fancam of their recent Playboy performance. Theirs, no doubt.

“Would you stop watching that?” Sehun reaches for the tablet with a sigh to shut it off but Junmyeon leans back in his chair and holds it close to him. Junmyeon pouts as he clutches the tablet next to his chest. He look like a kid with that pout. He’s still dressed in his matching pajamas, hair sticking out and all mussed from sleep. Sehun finds it annoyingly adorable. No one’s supposed to look that good especially on a Monday morning.

“Okay, either give me the damn thing or stop watching it.” Sehun grumbles, going back to his frosted flakes swimming in milk. He’s in a bad mood right now. They just got back from another tour, a 2-day tour in a hot humid country, where they survived the lack of sleep from rearranging their setlist at the last minute due to Jongin and Minseok getting injured. Now they’re back in Seoul and Sehun was supposed to have plans that included him doing nothing and sleeping in. But they were called for a meeting at SM so they’re all up and taking turns in the shower before the van arrives to pick them up.

“But was it really that bad?” Junmyeon asks again. Usually, Sehun would dismiss a question like this and answer him with something half-assed. That’s just Sehun being his usual bratty self. But Junmyeon looks genuinely concerned that Sehun actually stops eating to let him know he has his full attention on him. Because even if he is a brat, Sehun does care for his hyung.

“It wasn’t.” Sehun tries to convince him. “You were alright.”

“Alright or all awkward?”

Sehun honestly doesn’t know how to answer this without hurting his feelings.

Kim Junmyeon is perfect. That’s how Sehun (and a lot of people) see him most of the time. He was born with such a perfect face and a perfect voice and a perfect bod, that Sehun thinks God was a little biased when he created him. He’s not only physically attractive, but Junmyeon’s also effortlessly nice and kind, like the perfect son of a prestigious family (which he is) and then seductively smooth and a good conversationalist when he wants to be. Really, he’s perfect. But if there’s something Sehun has to admit, Junmyeon’s not at all perfect when it comes to the dancing department. Which is fine. What he lacks, he makes up for it in other things.

And this makes it difficult for Sehun to be honest with him. Because Junmyeon trusts his opinion the most among all of them given that they’re roommates and they spend most of their time together. Plus the fact that they’ve been on a number of private escapades that involved them fucking that one time. Sehun owes it to him to be honest.

“Both,” Sehun struggles and then wishes that he should’ve just said he was fine because Junmyeon finally stows the tablet away and is facing Sehun in what Sehun knows is the start of a long discussion where Junmyeon is going to have him analyze every little thing.

“When you say both, what exactly do you-”

“Shower’s all yours.” Minseok emerges from the bathroom, tossing Sehun a towel. Sehun immediately jumps up at the chance of escaping from this conversation, gives Junmyeon a look to say “We’ll talk next time” and hurries away from him.

  
  


  
It’s not that he isn’t honest with Junmyeon. But he doesn’t really want to hurt his feelings by telling him the truth. He always hoped he’d get better at dancing anyway. Jongdae managed to get better at it. Chanyeol, well, Chanyeol gets better at it sometimes. But Junmyeon, Sehun doesn’t know how he’s lived as a trainee for the longest time and not learn how to perfect the way his body moves.

It’s fine though. Not everyone has to be good at dancing. They only need to be good at it just enough so they can blend in. He, Minseok, Jongin and Yixing can hold the fort. Besides, isn’t that what a group is? The dancers do the dancing and the vocals do the singing.

So it’s only natural, and expected, that Junmyeon would start asking one of them to give him dancing lessons after practice. They’re all busy during the day so at night, they’re allowed to use the dance studios to themselves.

What’s not natural and expected is that Sehun wasn’t asked. He thought Junmyeon would ask him considering how they always spent time together. Both in secret and in public. And Sehun would like to think he’s a really good dancer. But Junmyeon had asked Jongin one night, Minseok the next night, and then Yixing another night, and they’re all spending every night together, practicing and coming home all sweaty and breathless and Sehun, no matter how hard he tries not to think about what else could be going on inside those dance studios, can’t help but think otherwise.

He wasn’t asked. Junmyeon doesn’t even bring up the topic to him. Sehun is a little disappointed that he never asked him when he dances really well too. He admits he’s not like any of his hyungs and Jongin who dances better, but Junmyeon once praised him for his dancing so shouldn’t he ask him too?

He has gone to check on them once. He peeked, and found them doing exactly what they’re supposed to do. Minseok teaching him how to be more fluid. Yixing teaching him how to be quick on his feet without looking off. Jongin has Junmyeon work on his flexibility a lot, which Junmyeon does lack. And even if it is part of the training, Sehun does not like the way all of them touch Junmyeon in places he does not approve of.

It doesn’t help that Junmyeon looks so spent after every session. He comes back to the dorms, tired and weary that all he does is plop himself down on his bed, curl to the side and fall asleep. He can’t even greet Sehun when he comes in or hold a long conversation which they always do right before bedtime, because he’s already passed out from exhaustion. Sehun doesn’t even see him in the morning because he and all the vocal line are up and out the door, recording new songs all day.

It goes on for about two weeks when Sehun finally snaps. Sehun decides to pick up Junmyeon himself so he can just talk to him and tell him he’s an amazing dancer and he shouldn’t worry about this stuff. Maybe Junmyeon will stop tiring himself out then. Frankly, he misses his Junmyeon hyung being around and having him all to himself.

Jongin is his teacher for the night so Sehun knows Junmyeon is going to be more exhausted than usual. Jongin is a perfectionist and Sehun knows this is going to end up with Junmyeon clutching his back the next day like he did the last time.

He arrives at the dance studio, the faint muffled sound of Playboy playing in the background. Sehun peaks inside before entering and sees them doing the routine. Junmyeon is swaying his hips to the beat, hand on Jongin’s ass as they dance. Sehun watches as he rolls his body and notes how better he is at this after just two weeks of practice.

He’s all sweaty, hair matted to his face and his mouth parted as he catches his breath. He’s dancing with a light top on, his shirt sticking to him like second skin. Sehun’s breath catches in his throat when he sees the shirt cling to his stomach, showing every curve of his abs and lean muscle. He has his sweatpants on a little too low and it hangs on his waist, just right above the curve of his ass.

They end the practice earlier than usual, Sehun hearing Jongin ask Junmyeon if he can cut it short since he has a date tonight. Junmyeon bids him a goodbye as he stays behind and Sehun waits for Jongin to leave before stepping inside.

Junmyeon doesn’t see him. He’s already dragging himself to the showers. Sehun follows after him, leaning against the doorway as he watches Junmyeon strip his clothes off and settle beneath the shower head.

“So how was practice with Jongin tonight?” Sehun asks, causing Junmyeon to give a small yelp in surprise before turning to him.

“Sehun? What are you doing here?”

Sehun shrugs. “Nothing. Just wanted to check up on you. Ask about a few things.”

“Well, can it wait?” Junmyeon turns his back to him so he can continue with his shower. “I’m kind of busy.”

Sehun admires the view from where he’s standing. The gym has done wonders to Junmyeon’s body. His ass is so toned that it beats Kyungsoo’s. It makes Sehun wonder what it would feel like to have his dick snuggled between those ass cheeks.

It actually seems like a great idea in his head. They have the time now. No one’s around. Sehun has Junmyeon all to himself. The last time they’ve fucked seemed like ages ago that Sehun wants to feel buzzed from Junmyeon’s body again.

He doesn’t think any more of it as he strips down and tosses his clothes to the side. Junmyeon doesn’t hear him, too distracted from his shower and the hot water running down his back. Sehun comes up to him, wraps his arms around his waist as he pulls Junmyeon against his chest.

“Sehun? What the-” Sehun cuts him off mid sentence by placing his lips on his shoulders and lightly sucking a patch of his skin. His hand, which is splayed across his stomach, start going down south, while his other travels upwards to his chest.

“Now?” Junmyeon asks, sounding annoyed. But Sehun can tell he isn’t, really. He had jolted from his hold in surprise awhile ago. But now, he seems a bit relaxed, leaning back comfortably against his chest.

“Now.” Sehun murmurs, skimming his lips closer to his neck. He has Junmyeon’s soft dick in his hand. In the other, his nipple, which he lightly toys with.

“Sehun,” Junmyeon shudders as Sehun strokes his length. “I’m really really exhausted.”

Sehun leaves his neck to place his mouth next to his ear.

“I remember you saying last time you wanted me to fuck you.” Sehun tweaks his nipple hard causing Junmyeon to jerk, his ass rubbing nicely against Sehun’s dick. “Can I do that now?”

Junmyeon gives off a sigh as Sehun starts gyrating his hips, sliding his cock along Junmyeon’s ass cheeks.

“You don’t have to do anything,” Sehun offers. “Please, hyung?”

Junmyeon only has to nod once for Sehun to go ahead. He grins as he spins Junmyeon around to face him. Junmyeon looks so dazed, probably from the steam from the shower and the exhaustion along with Sehun touching him. Sehun admires this look on him before taking his lips in a slow kiss.

Kissing Junmyeon makes him feel drunk. Like everything around him is all hazy and out of focus. Even all sensible thoughts slip away from him. Like how the doors to the studio weren’t locked and anyone can come in and see them. That they should be hurrying back to the dorms in case someone realizes they’re both missing and puts two and two together. But kissing Junmyeon also makes him feel bold and careless and this part was easier to deal with.

Sehun licks along Junmyeon’s mouth, loving the way Junmyeon opens up for him and sucks on his tongue. The lewd sounds of their kissing has Sehun press him up against the wall causing Junmyeon to raise one of his legs to hike it up his hips, rubbing their cocks together. He’s pleased to know he’s no longer soft but half hard just from this.

Sehun stops kissing him in favor of dropping to his knees. Junmyeon has his hands on his shoulders, squeezing tightly. Sehun drags his nose up Junmyeon’s length before dipping him in his mouth. Junmyeon’s nails dig into his skin as he does so, a small sigh echoing around them as Sehun sucks him off.

Junmyeon is beautiful. Everyone knows this. His fans especially when they take numerous photos of him and Sehun is always amazed at the way they manage to capture Junmyeon in angles that make him look ethereal. It’s what the public sees all the time. Beautiful, angel-like, Suho.

As much as he likes admiring that side of his leader hyung, Sehun also likes this side of Junmyeon. The way he looks with his head tipped back, mouth parted and neck taut. The way water runs down his chest to his abdomen and down to the trail of hair underneath. This kind of Junmyeon is breathtaking. And Sehun revels in the fact that he’s the only one who has seen him like this.

“Stop,” Junmyeon says suddenly, pulling back all breathless. His cock slips through Sehun’s lips, a trail of saliva following. He looks tense and Sehun looks up at him in concern.

“I was barely doing anything.” Sehun says in reply.

“Yeah, well, it doesn’t take much,” Junmyeon gives a small embarrassed laugh. “I am kind of tired and you make me want to finish so soon.”

Sehun smiles. His hyung is so cute.

“I don’t mind. I like taking care of you.” Sehun leans forward again to take him in his mouth but Junmyeon pushes him back. “What?”

“You promised to fuck me.” He pouts. Pouts. Apparently, a pliant, exhausted Junmyeon makes an adorable hyung.

Sehun stands, kisses the pout on his lips before turning him around. He tells Junmyeon to have his palms flat against the wall and nudges a knee between his legs to have them spread out. He feels Junmyeon shudder at that.

“I’ll be back quick.” Sehun kisses his shoulder before he makes a mad dash to the lockers on the side. He remembers he has lube stored in there. He had sneaked one in last time but hadn’t gotten around to using it.

He returns to the sight of Junmyeon with his legs spread, buttocks displayed to him like main course on a platter. Sehun would like to eat him out. But he knows Junmyeon would finish so fast and he won’t be able to play with his food. Next time, he tells himself.

Sehun squeezes out lube in his hands and starts stroking himself. He comes up behind Junmyeon who offers his ass up to him instantly. Sehun cups it and lifts him just so he’s bent a little. He has the shower turned off now. He stares at their reflection on the far side of the shower rooms and admires how Junmyeon is so so sexy like this.

He rubs his palms over Junmyeon’s ass, before slipping his cock between those cheeks, just sliding along. Junmyeon whines in annoyance but it comes off as a moan. Sehun presses his ass cheeks together, tightening the slide. It feels good and Sehun closes his eyes, reveling in them.

“You’re so bad at this.” Junmyeon complains. “This doesn’t feel like fucking to me.”

Sehun laughs. He reaches over to stroke Junmyeon’s cock along to the slide.

“Relax. I said I’d take care of you.” Sehun promises. Junmyeon only pushes his ass back once again as an offering.

Sehun squeezes out more lube in his fingers and starts stretching him. Junmyeon hisses on the first finger, his palms on the wall curling as he tries to get a grip on something. Sehun makes it better for him as he keeps stroking his length, easing the burn. Junmyeon feels so tight around his finger that Sehun’s cock twitches in anticipation.

The second and third fingers are easy. Junmyeon had started to like the way Sehun keeps on pumping his cock, slow and tight, that his ass no longer clenches around his fingers in discomfort. In fact, Junmyeon is starting to move of his own accord, fucking himself along to Sehun's ministrations.

“I’m so close,” Junmyeon breathes. His back muscles are so tense and the tips of his ears are red. Sehun chooses this moment to hold the base of his cock with his forefinger and thumb, keeping him restrained. Junmyeon gives a small whimper that has Sehun take his fingers out of him quick and replace them with his cock.

“Sehun,” Junmyeon seethes, the words echoing off the shower room’s walls like music to Sehun’s ears. He thrusts in, the slide so tight. He bottoms out, cock buried deep inside Junmyeon and Sehun sighs in content. He bends forward to mouth in between his shoulder blades and kisses down his spine.

“Hurry,” Junmyeon pleads, voice coming out strained. Sehun squeezes his erection, causing Junmyeon to go all rigid again. Sehun smirks before pulling out and then thrusting back in, moving in a rhythm so slow that Junmyeon is trying to hurry things along, ass pushing back so Sehun can just take him fast.

Sehun slaps his ass with his free hand. Junmyeon’s cock pulses deliciously at that. He’s listened to Sehun, keeping still as Sehun finds his own pace. He fucks him teasingly slow at first but it gets the better of him too. Soon enough, Junmyeon is whimpering as Sehun takes him hard, angling his thrusts so it hits Junmyeon’s spot right on.

Junmyeon gasps, grabs at Sehun’s hand to let him go so he can come, but Sehun keeps a tight hold on him. The sound of skin slapping against skin along with Junmyeon gasping is reverberating across the walls, making every thrust in build the heat along Sehun’s groin. It’s only when he feels his own orgasm coming that he finally lets go, grabs at Junmyeon’s hips so he can thrust in hard and bury himself inside him as he comes.

Junmyeon is coming untouched, and Sehun pulls him against his chest and holds his arms back tight so they can both watch the beauty of it. White spurts out of him in thick ropes, his cock twitching and pulsing so beautifully from the release. Sehun keeps on thrusting in, milking him, while Junmyeon unknowingly does it too, clenching around Sehun every time he releases more of himself.

When he’s milked dry, Junmyeon slumps in his chest, Sehun carrying his weight and kissing down his neck. Sehun pulls out, turns the shower on and starts cleaning Junmyeon. He soaps him up, giving attention to the streaks of cum in his stomach. He cleans his ass too, pleased to see his cum dribbling down Junmyeon’s legs and thinks about the next time he’s going to fuck him again.

“What was it that you wanted to ask?” Junmyeon speaks up when they’re finally in the car. He’s sitting in the passenger seat, leaning against Sehun and cuddling up next to him. He looks sated. “Earlier. You said you wanted to ask me about a few things.”

“Oh. I wanted to know why you never asked me to stay up with you and teach you how to dance.” Sehun answers.

“Because we’d never get anything done.” Junmyeon replies.”We’d be doing other things instead. Like earlier.”

Good point, Sehun admits.

“I can still teach you, you know.” Sehun offers.

Junmyeon eyes him carefully. “Promise me you’ll behave and we’d only be dancing.”

Sehun promises. Besides, they’d have to shower together right after and Sehun hadn’t promised he’d behaved after that.


	3. Chapter 3

Sehun is confused.

He’s standing there by Junmyeon’s doorway confused at the sight he’s seeing in his bedroom.

Minseok is on Junmyeon’s bed. He’s snoring and still fast asleep. Junmyeon is with him, all curled up and sleeping peacefully next to him. It should be an adorable sight. Sehun should take a picture so he can blackmail them for being so cute. But this is hardly the time for games when not only are they asleep but they’re also naked.

Minseok and Junmyeon are naked. On the bed. In Junmyeon’s room.

Sehun tries to recall what happened last night. He went out with Chanyeol so he wouldn’t know what went on. But as far as he can remember, Junmyeon said he was going to meet his parents for dinner that night and would be home late.

Sehun stares at his two hyungs on the bed. This does not look like Junmyeon went out to meet his parents at all.

Minseok stirs just as Sehun is contemplating whether to walk out of there or just continue staring at them and trying to piece two and two. Sehun watches his hyung stretch and yawn and look at Sehun as if this whole setup isn’t strange at all.

“Morning,” Minseok greets. “Is there coffee out yet?”

Sehun blinks at him. “Jongin made a full pot.”

Minseok smiles sleepily. “Excellent.”

Sehun then watches as he hops off the bed, grabs his shirt off the floor, his pants and his underwear and walks away naked as if all this was just natural.

Junmyeon then stirs and wakes up just as Minseok leaves.

“Morning Sehun,” Junmyeon yawns. “Is it time to leave yet?” He asks, referring to their schedule.

“Hyung,” Sehun points down the hall. “Minseok hyung was in here.”

“He was?” Junmyeon shrugs. “I don’t remember.”

Sehun then watches as Junmyeon picks up his own discarded clothes off the floor too.

“Better get ready or we’ll be late.” Junmyeon says as he heads to the shower.

Sehun watches after his bare ass wondering what the fuck just happened last night.

 

 

Jealousy isn’t the point here. Because he’s not. At least, that’s what Sehun feels. It’s more like confusion. Because Sehun knows Junmyeon only fools around with everyone else secretly.

Sehun has no qualms about Junmyeon sleeping around with anyone. But this is different. If this even was fooling around. Minseok was not just anyone. He’s a friend and someone they both know. Junmyeon never does that. It was always Sehun.

That had always made him feel special for some reason. His Junmyeon hyung only allowing him to see this side of him. But with Minseok in the mix, Sehun doesn’t know what to make of it.

They’re preparing for one of their concerts and rehearsing on stage. Sehun glances at Junmyeon who’s checking the mic and singing a line. Minseok had come up to him and started playing around with him. Sehun can hear Junmyeon laughing throughout the concert hall. It’s strange, Sehun thinks, that he’s feeling this way. He shouldn’t care. Junmyeon can do whatever the hell he wants and Sehun shouldn’t question it. But it’s still strange.

“You look funny.” Chanyeol pokes him and Sehun raises an eye at him.

“What?”

“You look like you’re thinking deeply. You never think that hard.” Chanyeol teases. Sehun jumps at him for that comment and proceeds to strangle him for it. Chanyeol yelps, twisting around to dodge Sehun when his long gangly legs give way and they both stumble to the ground.

Sehun laughs. Chanyeol landed on him and he has his hands wrapped around Sehun to protect him from the blow. Sehun shoves Chanyeol off of him and his friend rolls away to the side, laughing as well.

When Sehun sits up, he sees Junmyeon looking at them. Sehun waves, getting his attention. But Junmyeon only leaves him one last look before heading to another part of the stage to rehearse.

Sehun pushes himself up on his feet, wondering what that was about.

 

 

Okay so maybe Sehun is jealous. But it’s only because he’s so used to being Junmyeon’s favorite.

It seems the tide has shifted because after rehearsals, Junmyeon dragged Minseok out to dinner. Just Minseok. He didn’t even ask anyone else if they wanted to go with them. Not Kyungsoo who was asking around if anyone wanted bubble tea afterwards or Yixing who wanted to go check out a clothing store. Just Minseok, who wasn’t even looking for company. Junmyeon just dragged him out of there and though Sehun overheard it was just going to be dinner, he’s actually wondering if that meant something else.

In the end, Sehun had to keep himself distracted from just wondering whether or not they were in Junmyeon’s room fucking. Sehun is rooming with Junmyeon tonight and he’s not going to come back so early to find his hyung sleeping with someone else.

“Really, what is up with you today?” Chanyeol asks him. Sehun went out with him in the end. Chanyeol said he wanted to eat some local food so Sehun accompanied him. With their masks and hoods on, no one would recognize them so fast. And if someone did, they’re both good at evading fans by now.

“Nothing. Why?” Sehun asks back.

“You’ve been staring at nothing and looking like something is eating up your thoughts.” Chanyeol replies. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Sehun presses his lips together. Why does Chanyeol have to be so perceptive tonight.

“Yeah I’m fine.” Sehun answers. “It’s just pre-concert jitters.”

“I see.” Chanyeol nudges. “Hey, if you want to get a drink, we could bring them up to my room.”

“And have Kyungsoo kill us the night before the concert? No thanks.” Chanyeol laughs at that. Sehun will never understand why they both room together when Chanyeol’s loud and all Kyungsoo wants is peace. But then again, Kyungsoo probably knows about Jongdae’s incessant singing, Yixing and Jongin’s loud snores and Baekhyun’s non stop chatter. And Minseok always rooms with a manager so that’s that.

“Hey, do you know if Minseok hyung’s seeing anyone?” Sehun asks.

“I don’t know. I found him coming back to his room naked one morning. Whoever that was must have been a good friend because Minseok hyung had hickeys all over his chest and he doesn’t seem to mind.”

Sehun frowns. “Yeah.”

“Is that what’s bothering you? That Minseok hyung has been sleeping around?” Chanyeol asks.

“Yes, because I love to gossip about our members.” Sehun says sarcastically. Chanyeol laughs at that.

They return to the hotel and Sehun dreads going back to his room. Minseok is most probably there and Sehun doesn’t want to see them. But he doesn’t really have a choice. It’s late. They have to be up early for the last concert rehearsal tomorrow and he needs to sleep.

He knocks on his and Junmyeon’s room before using his key to open the door. He’s relieved when he finds their beds empty, except for Junmyeon’s side where he’s in a bathrobe under the sheets reading a book.

“Hey,” Sehun greets. Junmyeon looks up from his glasses and smiles.

“Hi. Where’d you head off to?”

“Some hot pot place two blocks down the area.”

“Ah…” Junmyeon returns to his book while Sehun undresses for a quick shower.

“Who with?” Junmyeon asks as Sehun heads to the bathroom.

“Chanyeol.”

He hears Junmyeon hum at that. Deeming the conversation done, Sehun steps into the shower area and turns the nozzle on.

He’s not sure when he and Junmyeon started drifting apart. Maybe it’s the busy schedules they both have. Junmyeon’s been busy back at the company while Sehun is traveling to and fro for the new drama he’s filming. It’s been awhile since it was just the two of them in a room. Come to think of it, it’s been awhile since he and Junmyeon ever went on one of their escapades.

Sehun dries himself off when he’s done. He slips on a bathrobe and heads back to the room. Junmyeon is still reading his book and Sehun slips to his side of the bed, already burying himself underneath the sheets.

Just as he makes himself comfortable, an arm slinks around him and Sehun is met with Junmyeon cuddling up next to him. Sehun stiffens for a bit before relaxing and pulling him closer. Who was he kidding, really. Junmyeon may be hot and cold towards him but Sehun will always welcome him in his arms.

Junmyeon is all fluff as Sehun squeezes him in his hold. He’s no longer wearing his glasses and his book is closed by his side. He’s so tiny. Junmyeon nuzzles his face in the crook of his neck and plants a kiss on his shoulder. Sehun lets him be, lying there as Junmyeon peppers him with kisses.

“Sehun-ah,” Junmyeon pulls back to look at him. “What’s wrong?”

Sehun doesn’t know how Junmyeon can tell there’s something wrong. Maybe it’s just Sehun’s face. Even Chanyeol can tell something was bothering him.

“Nothing.” Sehun replies. What he meant to say was everything. But saying nothing was easier.

“Hmmm…” Junmyeon hums again. This time, he moves down the bed, pulling the sheets away until he’s resting between Sehun’s legs. Sehun stares at him and Junmyeon smiles, tugging at the tie of his bathrobe loose. It opens to both his sides, revealing himself to Junmyeon.

Junmyeon looks down at his cock before taking it in his hands. Junmyeon’s hands are cold and Sehun hisses for a bit before Junmyeon apologizes with a kiss to his tip and then taking him in his mouth.

Sehun closes his eyes and lets Junmyeon suck him off. It’s been so long. He missed this. He missed him. To be honest, anyone could suck him off but it would never be the same as how Junmyeon does it.

Junmyeon slides his mouth down his length, and back up again before releasing him with a pop.

“Are you sure you’re okay? I feel like there’s something you’re not telling me.” Junmyeon says.

Sehun stares at the ceiling since looking at Junmyeon is starting to become too much now. That pretty face with his cock in his mouth. Those eyes that has Sehun lost in them. Junmyeon dips his head down and takes him in his mouth to continue. Every suck, every pressure and every drag of his mouth down his cock feels so dangerous. It makes him want to spill things he shouldn’t.

Should he tell him? Should he tell him what’s bothering him?

Their relationship is uncanny. It’s not that of a romantic relationship yet the dongsaeng and hyung seems like a lie. Sehun doesn’t understand why he needs to label it. Maybe because it helps if he puts a name to things to help him get over whatever this feeling is.

Being Junmyeon’s favorite and being spoiled non stop has messed with him.

Junmyeon pushes Sehun’s legs so his knees are bent and his feet are planted on the mattress. This has Junmyeon lift his ass up a little where he drags his tongue down his length to his balls. Sehun shudders at that.

“Did you sleep with Minseok hyung?” Sehun can’t help but blurt out, the question betraying his resolve.

“Hmm?”

Sehun sucks in his breath as a particular stroke down his shaft sends his toes curling.

“Minseok hyung. He was naked in your bed this morning.”

“We might have fooled around a bit. I can’t remember.” Junmyeon replies. He’s kissing him inside his thighs and it sends Sehun’s stomach dipping and tightening at the sensation.

“If I slept with you tonight, would you remember that?” Sehun asks.

Laughter spills from Junmyeon’s lips and he raises his head to look at him.

“Why is this so important to you?” Junmyeon asks. He’s reaching for something on his bedside table. Lube.

“I don’t know. But it is.” Sehun answers honestly. “I want you to remember.”

Junmyeon doesn’t squeeze the lube on his palms yet. Instead, he goes back to sucking Sehun off. Sehun’s breath hitches again when a particular suck on the head of his cock has his balls tightening.

“Of course, Sehun-ah…” Junmyeon murmurs against his dick, the vibrations making Sehun shudder. “Every time we do this, I always remember.”

Sehun doesn’t know why he’s relieved to hear that.

“Like the time I fucked you, I remember you liking it when I do this.” Junmyeon engulfs him in his mouth and Sehun is in awe at how deep Junmyeon can go. He feels himself hit the back of Junmyeon’s throat and gasps as he swallows.

“Fuck, hyung…” Sehun says through his teeth. Junmyeon releases him and smiles.

“Or that time you fucked me, I remember thinking I’d like you to do it again.”

Sehun watches as Junmyeon moves up to straddle him and finally uses the lube. But he doesn’t squeeze it on his palm. Instead, he squeezes it on Sehun’s and then guides his fingers underneath his robes and down his ass. Junmyeon doesn’t even flinch when Sehun’s long fingers prod inside him. Like he’s used to being stretched, and jealousy flares inside Sehun, wondering just how many people has Junmyeon allowed to fuck him.

“I remember everything with you, Sehun-ah,” This time, Junmyeon’s voice cracks along the edges as Sehun inserts a second, stretching him open. “It’s not something I can forget so easily.” Junmyeon’s voice stutters for a moment as Sehun finds his prostate and rubs. “That’s why you’re my favorite.”

Sehun inserts another finger and Junmyeon is a whimpering mess in front of him. His cock had grown hard and Sehun tugs at his own bathrobe to reveal just how hard he is. Junmyeon is the epitome of a beautiful artwork brought to life. The blush on his chest looks pretty on him. His abs are so well defined and sculpted for tomorrow’s concert and Sehun is glad he gets to see it first.

His cock, Junmyeon’s pink cock, has pre-cum already leaking out of it.

“The others?” Sehun continues, moving his fingers inside him. Junmyeon keens at that and tips his head up as he fucks himself on Sehun’s long fingers.

“Getting jealous, are we?” Junmyeon breathes.

“Yes.” Sehun admits out loud. God does it feel so good to admit that to him.

Junmyeon looks down at him, eyes half lidded and glassy.

“You’re the best fuck I’ve ever had, Sehun. What will it take for you to believe me?”

Sehun then takes his fingers off of him, pulls him down on the bed and switches their positions. He hovers over Junmyeon who’s already wrapping his legs around his waist. Sehun’s own cock twitches as the tip touches Junmyeon’s lubed and stretched asshole.

“Tell me hyung, do i need to use a condom now?”

Junmyeon shakes his head. “I’m clean.”

“Are you sure? Are you sure Minseok hyung’s clean?”

Junmyeon laughs again. “We never fucked.” The truth, Sehun realizes this time.

“Then what was that all about? Seeing you naked and sleeping together.”

“Like I said. We were fooling around. I got home early last night and he was home alone with a few beers. But we never got to do anything.”

Sehun lowers himself down on him. Junmyeon raises his hips to meet his thrust in but Sehun pulls back just a little. Junmyeon whines.

“Don’t sleep with anyone.” Sehun tells him.

Junmyeon chuckles, the sound coming off breathless.

“Jealous bratty Oh Sehun.”

He is. He is a jealous brat and Sehun has had enough of Junmyeon teasing him. Sehun moves, his cock slipping inside Junmyeon’s and they both sigh at the familiar feel of each other’s bodies.

Junmyeon is so warm now, so soft and so delicious. Sehun fucks him, making sure he doesn’t come at once. He keeps pulling out whenever Junmyeon’s hips stutter and his stomach dips. Junmyeon hits him at one point, demanding to let him finish. But Sehun won’t let him.

Sehun flips him over so he’s lying on his stomach. He then lifts Junmyeon’s ass and fucks him rough this way. He’s glad the walls of the hotel are thick enough for Junmyeon to make his favorite noises as loud as he wants to. He has a tight hold on the base of Junmyeon’s cock so he doesn’t come so soon and this has Junmyeon writhing, begging and pleading out loud for him to let him come.

Finally, Sehun lets go of him. He thrusts in balls deep and comes inside Junmyeon. Junmyeon follows seconds later, his hole fluttering around Sehun’s dick as wave after wave of prolonged orgasm fills him.

The bed is a mess. Sehun moves them over to Junmyeon’s side so they can sleep there. Junmyeon lies limp in his hold and Sehun doesn’t let go until their breathing has calmed down.

“Hyung…” Sehun whispers.

“Yes, Sehun?” Junmyeon replies.

“Don’t sleep with anyone except me.” Sehun tells him again.

Junmyeon chuckles at that before Sehun finally feels him drift off to sleep.

He doesn’t know why that last chuckle bothered him because nothing about their arrangement is funny.

Junmyeon is right, Sehun realizes right before his eyes close and he falls asleep.

Why in the world is this whole thing so important to him?


	4. Chapter 4

Junmyeon only has to utter his name and Sehun will do his bidding.

“Sehun-ah, come with me this Saturday.”

“Sehun-ah, i’m sleeping over at the penthouse tonight. Sleep with me.”

“Sehun-ah, I’m drinking this weekend. Join me.”

Junmyeon will only call his name and Sehun won’t give a fuck what they’re going to do just that it’s only him and Junmyeon.

He’s the favorite again and Sehun loves it. Not that he’ll ever admit he was bumped off that list. But it’s just nice to have Junmyeon call him all the time again. Sometimes he’d pull him off stage where they’re rehearsing, whisper his name in his ear and the location, and after showering off the sweat, they’re off in his car going somewhere.

They’re back to their monthly escapades. The downside: it’s not just the two of them.

The girls are back. The booze is back. Sehun finds himself getting front row seats watching Junmyeon fuck some girl on a pool table in his penthouse or have someone suck him off on his million won couch. Sometimes Sehun indulges and takes a girl or two. But in the end, it’s not as satisfying as having Junmyeon all to himself.

He wonders what happened.

Junmyeon still looks his way. Junmyeon kisses him, feels him underneath the table when no one’s looking and gropes him when he can. But that’s it and Sehun is trying to figure out just when had Junmyeon become too difficult to read.

“Sehun-ah,” Junmyeon says to him one night at the parking lot where they’re waiting for the rest of the members to arrive and board the van.

“Yes, hyung?” Sehun asks.

“I’m having the yacht all to myself next weekend again. Come with me.”

Somewhere in the middle of the sea. In Junmyeon’s private yacht. After a hectic month filled with schedules The thought of it is already tempting.

But...

“Will the girls be there?” Sehun asks casually.

“Of course.” Junmyeon grins.

Of course.

In that moment, Sehun decides to put his foot down.

“Ah. I’m afraid I can’t, hyung.” Sehun replies, directing his gaze somewhere far.

“Oh. How come?” Junmyeon asks. He sounds surprised. Sehun rarely says no to this.

“Just,” Sehun shrugs. “I already told Chanyeol I’d have dinner with him. It wouldn’t be nice of me to cancel it.”

Junmyeon tells him it’s okay. But clearly it’s not. He looked kind of disappointed afterwards and Sehun feels bad for saying no. Sehun wants to be there because it’s his and Junmyeon’s thing. But he’s getting uncomfortable watching him play around with someone when he can just play around with him.

He later tells Chanyeol to cancel his plans next weekend.

“Why?” Chanyeol asks, confused.

“You’re having dinner with me.” Sehun answers. Chanyeol lets out a whoop! and tells him how touched he is for Sehun to schedule weekend dates with him.

Sehun doesn’t have the heart to tell him he was only an alibi.

 

 

“Okay next is A New Hope. In this movie..”

Sehun swallows a sigh. He appreciates Chanyeol telling him about all the Star Wars movies, but two hours of listening to him talk non stop is kind of draining. He knows it’s not his fault. Sehun asked him for dinner. Sehun brought up the subject. But then his mind isn’t with him. It’s with Junmyeon sailing somewhere on his yacht.

He saw him leave the dorm with a bag ready for the weekend. Sehun pretended not to notice when he left. He wanted to come. There were so many instances where he wanted to cancel his plans with Chanyeol. But then he thinks of all the girls and the drinks and of Junmyeon just wanting him there as decoration. So he pushes through with his plans with Chanyeol.

Sehun brings his attention back to the present and listens as Chanyeol excitedly continues telling him about the series.

They’ve transferred to a bubble tea shop when a text buzzes on his phone. Sehun sees Junmyeon’s number calling him and it takes him a few seconds to decide on cancelling the call.

He’s not sure why Junmyeon would want to call him when he’s probably having the time of his life. Sehun doesn’t want to hear Junmyeon’s voice in the next two days anyway.

Sehun focuses on Chanyeol the rest of the night, shifting the conversation from Star Wars to something else. And just as Sehun’s getting too into this new topic, Junmyeon calls him again.

Sehun stares at his phone.

“Aren’t you going to get that?” Chanyeol asks and Sehun pockets his phone before Chanyeol can see who it is.

“Nah,” Sehun shakes his head.

His phone continues to ring throughout the rest of the night. Until Sehun can’t take it when he and Chanyeol arrive back at the dorm and his phone is still buzzing.

“Head in first,” Sehun motions as he stays outside the hallway.

“Finally. That could be important you know,” Chanyeol motions to his phone again before closing the door behind him.

Sehun sighs before pressing the answer button.

“Yes, hyung?”

“Sehunnie?” A woman’s voice comes on the line. Sehun finds it familiar. It’s one of the girls they always hang out with but can’t remember her name.

He wonders why she’s the one calling him through Junmyeon’s phone.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“Oh thank God you picked up. It’s Junmyeon. He’s sick.”

Sehun pats his pocket for his wallet and car keys.

“What do you mean he’s sick?”

“He’s burning up since this afternoon. We called the party off earlier and a few of us left. We’re leaving in a while too but we don’t want to leave Junmyeon behind or have him come with us. The fans might…”

Sehun understands what she’s saying. Someone could take a photo of Junmyeon out with girls and that could lead to a scandal. He can’t have that happen to him.

“I’ll be right there.” Sehun promises before ending the call.

Sehun enters the dorm just to grab a few of Junmyeon’s clothes. He then takes their medicine container filled with basic pills and packs that in too. Sehun then passes by the living room where he sees Chanyeol and Baekhyun playing some video game.

“I’m heading out. I’m borrowing your car again. I’ll be back later.”

“Was it the call?” Chanyeol asks.

“Yeah.”

“Told you it was important.”

It is. Sehun should’ve answered on the first ring.

But it’s too late to wallow in regret now. Sehun heads to the parking lot and takes Chanyeol’s car. He heads to the port where Junmyeon’s yacht is always located. Sehun flashes his ID at the coast guard so they can let him pass through the VIP section.

Junmyeon’s yacht is a gift from his father when they won their first award. It’s one of Junmyeon’s favorite places to stay; his penthouse comes second.

Sehun always took pride in being the only one among them to frequently visit this place.

Sehun takes the ramp up to the yacht. He heads to the only private room aboard and sees a couple of girls out in the hallway.

“Oh thank God you’re here. We honestly didn’t know what to do with him.” One says.

“Thanks for calling me. It’s okay. You guys can head home.” Sehun says.

Sehun enters the room to find a lump in the sheets and Junmyeon’s hair peeking out of it. Sehun wrenches the blankets off of him and frowns when he sees Junmyeon all curled up to one side and shivering.

“Hyung,” Sehun feels his forehead. His temperature is hot.

“Sehun?” Junmyeon croaks. He squints up at him and Sehun doesn’t want to assume things but he swears the creases on his brow smoothen when he sees him.

“You’re here.” Junmyeon smiles though his eyes are lidded with sleep.

“I should’ve come with you.” Sehun says, already taking his temperature and taking a few pills out of the medicine bag he brought. Junmyeon has a fever and he’s glad he brought all the necessary things he needs with him. He’s not going to leave him alone ever again.

“You’re here now.” Junmyeon seems to sigh in content as he closes his eyes again to sleep.

Sehun strips Junmyeon off his sweaty clothes and changes him. He makes him drink a few medicine pills for the night. He changes into a few of his clean clothes he left on the yacht a few weeks back and joins Junmyeon in bed, monitoring his temperature and making sure it goes down soon.

He’ll bring Junmyeon to the hospital when his fever doesn’t lighten up.

Junmyeon is so tiny in his hold. Sehun spoons him from behind and wraps his arms around him. He really shouldn't have ditched him this weekend. He also should’ve answered all his calls. His pride got in the way and he regrets leaving his Junmyeon hyung behind.

His Junmyeon hyung.

“Sehun-ah…”

Junmyeon groans a little bit before turning to Sehun. Sehun opens his arms for him and lets him bury his face in his chest.

“Sleep, hyung.”

“Were you worried?” He asks.

Sehun strokes his hair.

“Yes.”

Junmyeon gives off a small tired laugh.

“I want to say I’m sorry. But I also wanted you to worry.”

“Why is that hyung?”

It takes awhile for Junmyeon to reply and Sehun thought he already drifted off.

“I don’t know.” Junmyeon replies. “I like it when you look out for me.”

Sehun kisses him on the top of his head.

“I’ll always look out for you hyung.”

“Do you promise, Sehun-ah?” Junmyeon breathes against his chest. “You’ll never leave me again, will you?”

Sehun hugs him tighter.

“You’re my hyung. I’m not leaving you again.”

Junmyeon kisses him on his clothed chest in reply and sleeps.

Sehun doesn’t know why that mattered to Junmyeon, too -- make Sehun promise something like that. But he’s sure he’s never leaving Junmyeon again.

He doesn’t think he’ll have the strength to do so anymore.

 

 

“Where have you guys been?” Chanyeol asks them two days later when they arrive at the dorm.

Junmyeon’s fever went down the next morning but they both didn’t leave the yacht until the weekend ended. He and Junmyeon stayed and enjoyed the sea breeze all to themselves. They watched a bunch of movies too. Star Wars.

Sehun also got around to fucking him before they left, just because Junmyeon was a damn tease. They literally tried rocking the boat a few times.

“Oh you know. Weekend.” Sehun shrugs. He sees Junmyeon smile at that.

“Finally dealt with that call you last took?”

Sehun looks at Junmyeon and locks gazes with him. He feels his heart skip a beat at that.

“I’m not sure yet.”

“You should.” Chanyeol says, munching his granola bar loudly as he walks by him. “Before it’s too late again.”

Sehun watches Junmyeon look at him one last time before he heads back to his room.

He should. Before it really is too late.


	5. Chapter 5

“What are we doing?”

Junmyeon asks him out of the blue. They’re at the recording studio and Sehun looks down at the lyric sheet in his hand before looking back at him.

“Getting ready for a recording?” Sehun replies.

Junmyeon seems weird lately. He stares at Sehun sometimes, but isn’t really looking at him. Like he’s lost in his thoughts. When they’re hanging out together, he’s his usual self. Until Sehun holds his hand or kisses him and then Junmyeon looks like he’s pondering about things again. Sometimes, when they go out to eat, just the two of them, and have a really great time, Sehun would find Junmyeon driving back home in silence. And it’s not the comfortable silence he’s used to. It’s the awkward loud silence that nags at him to ask if he did something wrong.

Junmyeon is weird lately and Sehun wants to know why.

“No, I mean, what are we doing?” Junmyeon asks him. Sehun doesn’t really understand what he means.

He’s about to ask him to explain what he’s saying further when he’s up for recording. Sehun hadn’t wanted to leave him behind but he has no choice.

“Wait up for me, hyung.” He says before leaving a spaced out Junmyeon again.

Junmyeon hasn’t been the same ever since they came back from that yacht. That day when he ended up sick and Sehun spent the weekend with him. Just the two of them. No girls. No drinks.

Ever since that day, Junmyeon has been quiet a lot. Jongdae thinks it’s the concert tours getting to him. Yixing says it’s the stress. Kyungsoo and Minseok says it’s nothing. The guy is allowed to be quiet. Chanyeol and Jongin think he’s just homesick.

Sehun thinks it’s none of those things at all.

Maybe it’s the lack of all those escapades. After that day, Sehun and Junmyeon haven’t been partying out a lot. Junmyeon hasn’t rounded up any of the girls and the yacht and the penthouse remain unoccupied. It’s been pretty quiet since that day.

Frankly, Sehun is kind of worried. Hanging out with Junmyeon and living with him for years has made him know Junmyeon better than anyone else and it’s eating him up that he doesn’t know what’s wrong with him.

It’s Junmyeon’s turn to record and Sehun watches from outside the booth as his hyung momentarily returns to normal. He smiles as Junmyeon’s soothing voice fills the room. Sehun knows what his hyung’s comfort zones are. One of them is in here.

Junmyeon smiles at him when he emerges. For now, he seems like he’s back to normal.

“Want to grab coffee on the way home?” Junmyeon asks. Now this question is easier to answer.

Sehun nods and throws an arm around him as they leave.

 

 

Maybe all Junmyeon needs is another escapade.

Sehun doesn’t really likes those things anymore. He’s done with the girls and getting pissed drunk. He’s done with having sex with people he can’t recognize the next day. But maybe Junmyeon still likes them.

So Sehun throws him one.

He calls up the girls. Just the ones they’re all used to hanging out with. He orders all the drinks Junmyeon loves. He books a DJ, sneaks off with Junmyeon’s penthouse keys and begins arranging the perfect escapade for him.

He’s kind of giddy about this. Sure, he hated the thought of Junmyeon fooling around and getting drunk on other people aside from him. But he wants to lift his spirits up a bit. It really has been awhile since they partied out.

Sehun may not like these things anymore. But he’ll throw him a party just to get Junmyeon back to the way he was. He knows how this will end: Junmyeon hammered and naked in a room with women. The thought annoys Sehun. But he’ll do anything to make Junmyeon feel better and this is the only way he knows how.

“Free your schedule on Friday night.” Sehun whispers in his ear in between rehearsals. Baekhyun’s loud laughter at teasing Kyungsoo about his new drama role echoes around the dance studio so he knows no one can hear them.

“Why? What’s up?” Junmyeon asks and Sehun loves that his hyung is totally oblivious.

“Just. A surprise.” Sehun says teasingly. Junmyeon eyes him at that. So Sehun heads off to go mingle with Yixing and Chanyeol before Junmyeon pesters him for any more information.

The weekend couldn’t come any faster. But when it finally does, Sehun drags Junmyeon out of SM Entertainment to change and head to his penthouse. He blindfolds him because, duh, it’s a surprise. Sehun can’t wait to see his hyung’s face light up when he sees the penthouse buzzing.

“Sehun, just tell me what you’re up to.” Junmyeon asks impatiently as they ride the elevators. “I already know you took me to the penthouse.”

“Just wait, hyung.” Sehun whines. “Don’t ruin it.”

Junmyeon laughs. Sehun smiles at the sound of that. Junmyeon looks handsome in a sports jacket he threw on along with just a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He looks hot for someone dressed so casually.

They arrive at the penthouse and stop in front of the doors. One of the girls silently squeal when they see them. Sehun grins and motions for her to keep the rest from making so much noise before they head in.

“What’s taking so long?” Junmyeon asks.

Sehun clicks his tongue at him. “So impatient.”

Junmyeon chuckles and tilts his face up to him. “I’m just excited.”

Sehun can’t resist but plant a quick kiss on his lips before turning him around to face the door.

“Okay, ready?”

Junmyeon nods.

Sehun opens the door, takes off his blindfold and a “surprise!” echoes throughout the penthouse. The music blasts right on cue and Junmyeon blinks at all the familiar faces they hang out with.

“What…?” Junmyeon turns to him, looking completely surprised.

Sehun beams. “Surprise!”

Junmyeon continues to blink at him. “I… It’s not my birthday.”

Sehun laughs. “I know. It’s just a surprise party.”

“For?” Junmyeon asks. Sehun just motions to everyone in the room.

“For you!” His hyung doesn’t seem to get it though and Sehun steers him to a group of girls.

“You haven’t been yourself lately and I thought you might like this.”

He doesn’t get to hear Junmyeon’s reply. Someone’s already kissing him and Sehun steps back, pleased at making his hyung happy.

He’s more than just pleased. He has never arranged a party that looks this lit before. Even the surprise birthday party they threw for Jongdae failed since they all got caught. But Sehun can’t believe he managed to surprise Junmyeon all by himself.

Sehun mingles around with some of their friends and joins in the fun. He’ll get to his hyung later who’s probably having the time of his life. Sehun decides to hell with keeping his own reservations for this. He might as well just enjoy the party. He kisses everyone he sees and takes a shot at all the drinks passed to him. He dances around and lets everyone feel him up.

It actually feels like old times again. Junmyeon off doing his own thing and Sehun just… here. He feels sad for some reason. So he downs more drinks to keep himself from thinking about it. This is for Junmyeon, he says to himself and raises his glass. This is to making his hyung happy.

Someone grabs at him hard, pulling him away from the dance floor and spilling his drink. Sehun catches up with his lungs and blinks the lights away. He’s sort of tipsy by now. He glances at whoever just wrenched him to the side and sees Junmyeon.

Sehun doesn’t understand the look on his face. He looks pissed for some reason.

“Can I talk to you in private?” Junmyeon motions outside. Sehun, confused, follows.

He puts his half empty drink down somewhere as they pass through the crowd. The sound of the DJ’s music is muffled as Junmyeon closes the doors of the penthouse behind them.

“What is wrong with you?” Are Junmyeon’s first words. Sehun is taken aback by this. He doesn’t understand what he’s asking him.

“Hyung, what-”

“Why did you take me here?” Junmyeon glares at him. “I thought… This was going to be… Sehun, what is wrong with you?”

What is wrong with him? Why is Junmyeon angry?

“I thought you’d like this.” Sehun motions back at the room.

“What makes you think I want this?!” Junmyeon suddenly throws at him. “I don’t want any of that! And I thought you didn’t either!”

Sehun runs a hand through his face. Junmyeon is spinning in his vision and him shouting at Sehun isn’t helping.

“Sehun,” Junmyeon seethes. “What are we doing?”

There it is again. That question. And for some reason, it pisses Sehun off more than it’s confusing him. Because he feels so stupid for not knowing why Junmyeon is angry or why he’s yelling at him. He feels stupid for not knowing the answer to that question.

“What are we doing?” Junmyeon asks again. “Because if we’re both just playing around-”

“What does that even mean?” Sehun glares back at him. “You keep asking me that and I don’t know what that means!”

“This!” Junmyeon exclaims. “Us! Everything! What the fuck are we doing?!”

Sehun squeezes his eyes shut and opens them again.

Us. Sehun heard him say _us_. His heart starts quickening at that. What is Junmyeon going on about?

Unless Junmyeon also feels…

“You know what, forget it.” Junmyeon shoves him aside to get to the door. “Maybe I was wrong. Thanks for the party. I’d like to enjoy it now-”

Sehun grabs Junmyeon and pins his back to the door. He holds him tight, making sure he’s not going to leave. Junmyeon stares wide eyed at him and Sehun doesn’t break his gaze.

“Finish what you said,” Sehun says through his teeth. “Hyung, tell me what you were going to say.”

Junmyeon said _us_. He may be tipsy. But he heard him say that word. Was there really something going on between them? Because Sehun wants to know. He wants to hear it come from Junmyeon himself. Because he’s _felt_ it. The recent fucks don’t feel like fooling around anymore. Their kisses linger more than they used to do. The stares hold something in them and the touches seem to mean more than just a simple caress.

What were they really doing?

Junmyeon looks like he managed to compose himself as he wrenches his hand away from him and shoves Sehun off of him. Sehun steps back at that. It’s only just a few inches. But Sehun feels like Junmyeon is so far away from him in an instant.

“I wanted to say thank you for the party. Clearly this is what you wanted for me.” Junmyeon turns around and heads inside, closing the door behind him and leaving Sehun alone to wonder just what the hell is going on between them.


	6. Chapter 6

Junmyeon hasn’t spoken to him in weeks.

Not even a hi. Not even a “Sehun-ah, please pass me the rice” during meal times. Not even to ask him for any schedules they might have or anything that just has to do with group activities.

He hasn’t spoken to Sehun at all.

There are a lot of reasons why. Junmyeon’s been really busy. He’s starring in a new drama and he’s off filming most of the times. Sehun is also busy with his own photoshoots. Their schedules don’t allow them to see each other in the dorm. And on the rare occasion that they do, Junmyeon ignores him. He blatantly, flat out ignores Sehun as if he doesn’t exist.

Sehun knows he did something. Because what other reason could Junmyeon have for ignoring him after that night at the penthouse? Sehun thought he was doing Junmyeon a favor by throwing that party. But apparently that seemed to piss him off.

It’s been weeks and Sehun has yet to know why.

Maybe today he’ll find out. Today, it’s his and Junmyeon’s schedule for recordings. Junmyeon usually comes early to these things and Sehun decides to head to the company around the same time he does so he can catch him.

He’d never expect that morning to go any other way. The moment he opens the doors to the recording studio, Sehun is surprised to find someone else in the room with Junmyeon. Someone he hasn’t seen in a long time and someone he never wants to see ever again.

They both look up from the stack of papers they’ve been studying. Junmyeon only spares him a glance before going back to what he’s doing. There’s an unpleasant lump in his throat at having been ignored that fast but it’s replaced with annoyance as he shifts his gaze to the other person in the room.

“Why are you here?”

Kris straightens up and smiles at him.

“It’s good to see you too, Sehun.”

Sehun can’t believe he’d show his face around here. After what he did all those years ago, Sehun would’ve expected he’d deal with what he left via emails and phonecalls than actually come all the way here.

He knew Kris comes back every few months to work out the last of his contracts. But Sehun has never seen him again. He’s aware some of the guys still meet up with him. Kris has apologized for what he did and they’ve forgiven him. But Sehun will never be as soft and forgiving as the rest of his hyungs.

Kris being in the same room with Junmyeon doesn’t sit too well with him either, adding to the annoyance he feels.

“Why are you here?” Sehun only repeats. He knows Kris’ contract officially ended last month. He has nothing to come back for now.

“I’m here on official business.” Kris answers.

“Whose?”

“Ours.”

Sehun doesn’t believe him.

“You left. You’re done here.”

“Sehun.”

Junmyeon’s reprimanding tone catches Sehun off guard. So now he notices him?

“Just tying some loose ends.” Kris says, motioning to the papers that Junmyeon is still going through. It could be the last of what he still needs to do around here. Sehun doesn’t know. He doesn’t care.

“Until when?” He asks.

“Just this week.” Kris smiles. “And this is the last you’ll see of me.”

“Good.” Sehun doesn’t hesitate to say.

“Sehun.” There it is again. This time, it’s coupled with a glare from Junmyeon which only infuriates Sehun even further.

“I need to talk to Junmyeon hyung. Alone.” Sehun gives emphasis on the last part.

Junmyeon just turns his attention back on what he and Kris were doing.

“I’m busy, Sehun.”

Sehun’s jaw tightens at that.

“It won’t take long, hyung.”

“There’s nothing to talk about, Sehun.”

Kris shifts his gaze to him and Junmyeon, probably trying to figure out what’s going on. Sehun doesn’t give him any chance to read him as he turns around and walk out of there.

So much for trying to make peace with him.

But before he can completely leave, before the door closes behind him, Sehun hears Kris speak.

“How about you and I go somewhere tonight?” Kris asks Junmyeon in a low tone. “Just the two of us. Just like old times.”

Sehun doesn’t breathe as he waits for Junmyeon to reply

“Yeah. Okay. I think I need one of those.”

The door closes behind him then and Sehun is left with that stifling sensation in his chest.

 

 

He never trusted Kris. Not because he left them at an important time in their lives. He’s gotten way past that. He knew Kris wouldn’t have been happy with them and there was no point forcing someone to stay in a group that just wasn’t happy with the way things were planned for them.

He respected that aspect of him. Sehun actually even praised him at one point in his life for having the balls to leave one of the biggest entertainment companies in Korea. Not many can do that and have their careers still blossom like his.

But it wasn’t that. He didn’t trust Kris because of something else.

It kind of felt like a slap in the face when he found out he wasn’t the first person Junmyeon brought to his escapades. Sehun found that out when he was sleeping in Junmyeon’s room once a long long time ago and saw a photo peeking out from underneath one of his drawers. Sehun’s not sure if he was meant to find it out of all the other mess in Junmyeon’s room. But right there. Just right there peeking out for him to take and recognize who it was with him. It made Sehun shove that photo way back in the drawer.

He never rummaged through Junmyeon’s stuff again. That photo could still be in there. Sehun doesn’t want to know. But it was of Kris and Junmyeon in his yacht, lounging in the decks. There were different girls then. Kris had one in his lap. Junmyeon had a drink in his hand. They were laughing and beaming at the camera, a moment of bliss from all the stress they had to endure when they were just starting out.

Sehun always thought he was the only one Junmyeon ever brought to one of his getaways. Turns out it was Kris who came first.

It unnerves him to have Kris here with Junmyeon again. He keeps on thinking about that photo. Were they going out tonight? What do Kris and Junmyeon do when they’re out? Do they do the things Junmyeon and Sehun do?

What did “old times” mean?

Sehun taps his foot impatiently as he waits for one of the managers to pick him up. He never got around to talking to Junmyeon. He had a schedule afterwards and Sehun had no choice but to leave.

The doors behind him open and Sehun turns to see Kris walk out with his manager in tow. Sehun turns back around to wait for the car, hoping it arrives sooner.

“You don’t look that happy to see me.” Kris says beside him. Sehun wishes he’d leave.

“I’m not.” Sehun admits. He hopes Kris got that as a sign that he doesn’t want to talk to him.

“Tao sends his regards.”

Sehun just grunts in reply.

From the corner of his eye, he sees Kris look around.

“Is Junmyeon not with you?”

This makes Sehun finally turn to him.

“Stay away from hyung.” He can’t help but say. Kris looks taken aback by that remark. “He doesn’t need to be reminded of what you did.”

Sehun doesn’t care that he’s not showing Kris any ounce of respect.

Kris looks at him a while longer before replying.

“Like I said, it’s just until this week.”

“Just stay away from him.” Sehun seethes. He spots his ride up ahead approaching him.

“Sehun, I’m sorry.” Kris says quietly. “I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

Whatever, Sehun thinks as he spins around and heads out of there.

That apology is years too late anyway.

 

 

Waiting for Junmyeon to get home is like waiting for bad news to arrive. Sehun doesn’t know why he associates it with that. But it’s like dreading it yet wanting to deal with it.

Everyone’s at home right now. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are in the living room talking quietly about something. Sehun caught Kris’ name but can’t be sure they’re talking about him being here.

Chanyeol is in his room playing his guitar while Yixing is on the phone out in the balcony. Jongdae and Minseok are eating ice cream from a tub in the kitchen.

Sehun is outside right by the parking lot. He’s standing by waiting for Junmyeon to come home. He checked with their manager and Junmyeon’s still filming. So he’ll just wait up for him.

And maybe, maybe he’ll finally talk to him about just what is going on between them. Because Sehun can’t have this drag on any further.

It’s almost past midnight when Junmyeon’s car pulls up ahead. He stands up, waiting for him to head down from the car when to his surprise, he finds that it isn’t the manager behind the wheel but Kris.

It’s like a bucket of ice water was dropped on him, drenching him in a state of dread. Sehun watches as they park the car and step out, laughing about something Kris just said. Just like old times. Just like that photograph of them Sehun saw once upon a time.

Sehun watches as Kris wraps his coat around Junmyeon, covering his tiny form. That’s when Sehun deems he’s had enough and he marches up to them, grabbing Junmyeon away from him.

Junmyeon stumbles in his arms, stunned at what just happened. Even Kris’ eyes widen to see Sehun there.

Junmyeon looks up at him.

“Sehun, what-”

“I thought I told you to stay away from him.” Sehun says to Kris who backs away from him in surprise.

“Woah, easy.”

“Why would you tell him that?” Junmyeon asks in that annoyed tone that grates on Sehun’s nerves.

Not bothering to answer him, Sehun grabs Junmyeon and heads inside first.

“Hey!”

Sehun doesn’t stop dragging him until they’re inside the elevators. He doesn’t bother to check on Kris behind them and he only lets go of Junmyeon once the doors close.

Junmyeon wrenches his hand off of him.

“You need to stop with all this grabbing.”

“What are you doing?” Sehun asks, pushing the button for the topmost floor hard. “What are you doing with him?”

“What?” Junmyeon asks, like Sehun’s question is so ridiculous. “We were going out to drink. He picked me up so I can change here and then we were going out to drink.”

“And then what?”

“What’s it to you?”

“I heard what he said earlier. Just like old times? What times were those?”

“Sehun, that is none of your business.” The elevator doors open to reveal they’ve arrived on the roof. Junmyeon takes a look at his watch and throws his hand in the air. “Great. We’re going to miss our reservations.”

“What reservations?”

Junmyeon continues to glare at him. “Didn’t I just tell you it is none of your business?”

Junmyeon steps out of the elevators, fumbling on his phone. Sehun catches Kris’ name and he follows him, taking his phone from him before he can call Kris.

“Yes it is.” Sehun says, ignoring Junmyeon trying to get it back from him. “You’re my business.”

Junmyeon laughs. He _laughs_.

“Excuse me? This is from a guy who doesn’t even know me. At all.”

“I know you. I know you better than anyone. Better than Kris hyung.”

“Yeah? If you knew me better than anyone else then you would’ve known how I felt about-”

“About what?” Sehun presses. Junmyeon presses his lips in a fine line as he looks at him.

“Forget it.” He says, marching back towards the elevators.

There it is again. Why does Junmyeon have to do this all the time and leave him hanging?

“Hyung, there’s something you’re not telling me.”

Junmyeon angrily punches the button of their floor number. “I’m not telling you a lot of things right now, Sehun.” He then sighs, like he’s honestly tired of this. “Let’s just… Let’s just not do this anymore, okay?”

The doors close and Sehun, frustrated at how this is never going to get resolved, hits the sides of the elevator doors so it opens back again.

“Do what, hyung?!”

Junmyeon glares at him. “Act like we both care about each other more than we let on!”

Sehun stands there, stunned. Did he hear that right?

He knew Junmyeon cared about him. Junmyeon cares about everyone. He’s the leader. He cares because he has to. Because he has no other choice than to care about everything that concerns all of them.

But what if, just what if, Junmyeon cares about him, because he honestly does? What if they’re fighting because Sehun has been so stupid, so slow, to pick up on things? Things he’s been ignoring because it can’t possibly happen because Sehun has been in denial and it just _can't happen_.

What if Junmyeon cares about him, the way Sehun does, because there’s more to it than what it seems?

The elevator doors close again. Junmyeon isn’t looking at him then. He’s just standing there with his arms crossed in front of him, staring at the sides as the doors close.

_What are we doing?_

Sehun can put a stop to this. He can put a stop to all the fighting. Because he knows the answer to Junmyeon’s question.

Sehun slowly reaches out to stop the doors from closing again. Junmyeon looks up at him and their eyes meet. Junmyeon looks angry and tired and Sehun cares so so much.

“I do.” Sehun says under his breath. “I do care about you, hyung.”

Junmyeon looks at him in surprise. He hadn’t expected that.

“I care that you’re going out with Kris. I care that there’s something you’re not telling me. I care that you’re not even talking to me at all anymore.”

Sehun wants him to know all these things. He’s tired of playing around with Junmyeon when they could be doing other things. Real things.

“And that’s not going to change.” Sehun continues. “Even when these doors close and you walk out of here with Kris hyung, that’s not going to change. I’m still going to care where you’re going tonight, what you’ll do. I’ll care if Kris hyung so much as touches you or if any other person touches you. I’ll care if you don’t come home at all and this goes on and on.”

“Why?” Junmyeon asks. “Why do you care?”

And the answer is so simple.

“Because i like you, hyung.” Sehun breathes. “I like you. And it’s not just for a weekend or for a night anymore. I really, really like you.”

Junmyeon holds his gaze. The elevator doors close again as Sehun finally lets go of it. Sehun does feel like the bad news is over. He’s gotten it over with. But there’s still the dread. That maybe he was wrong and the signs he’s been getting from Junmyeon was wrong.

Before the doors can completely close, it opens again. This time, it’s Junmyeon who stops it from closing.

Sehun’s breath catches in his throat. There’s a split second where Junmyeon breathes and Sehun sort of lets go of the air he’s holding himself, before Junmyeon finally steps out of the elevator and crashes into him.

Sehun opens his arms and holds his hyung tight. Junmyeon has always been his in his head; something he could never openly express. Because he was afraid that he’d push him away. All those thoughts he had of him, wanting nothing more than to be just his, was always confusing. But he’s sure of things now. He wants to belong to Junmyeon, and Junmyeon to belong to him. Not just for a weekend. Not just for the both of them to play around with. But something where they can both have each other for real.

“Don’t go out tonight.” Sehun says quietly atop his forehead, a soft shameless plea.

Junmyeon pulls back to look up at him and smile. Sehun was right. He wanted this as much as he hoped too.

“I won’t.” Junmyeon promises.

“Don’t go out with anyone else either.” Sehun adds, teasing him but also letting him he know he means it.

This has Junmyeon laugh. He only answers by pulling him down for a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

The sea breeze and the sound of the waves are lulling Sehun in this nice relaxing state. He’s sprawled out on the deck of Junmyeon’s yacht with Junmyeon’s head on his chest. There aren’t any stars out, which is a bummer. But being here with Junmyeon alone is nice enough that he doesn’t mind the lack of stars in the night sky.

They ditched the rest back home. Kris was in their dorm hanging out with the rest of them when they returned and had raised his eye at Junmyeon, probably wanting to know what happened. Junmyeon just apologized for missing out on their dinner reservations and just told him they’d have dinner again someday. That irked Sehun but Junmyeon had already grabbed him out of there and drove all the way here.

They had wanted to go to the penthouse to be alone. But Junmyeon remembered he has yet to have the place cleaned after Sehun’s surprise party. So they drove out here instead.

They pulled out some blankets and pillows from Junmyeon’s cabin. There are two glasses of wine beside them because Junmyeon was being all cheesy and said they needed to celebrate. Sehun just rolled his eyes at him but he does admit, today has been a really great day for the both of them in a very long while.

“You still haven’t gotten around to telling me what those ‘old times’ were that you and Kris hyung used to do.” Sehun says as he plays with Junmyeon’s hair.

He hears a sigh coming from him. “Are you never going to drop that?”

“Nope.” Sehun replies. Junmyeon turns so he’s lying on his stomach now to face him. He looks cute, hair mussed up from lying next to him. Junmyeon may be his hyung, but looking at him like this all relaxed and tiny makes Sehun feel like he’s the oldest; like he wants to be the one to take care of him for the rest of his life and not the other way around.

“It’s nothing. Kris and I used to go out here and drink all the time.”

Just drink. At least Sehun got that right. Although that still doesn’t make him feel any better.

“Did you two…?” Sehun asks.

“What? Hook up?” Junmyeon makes a face. “God, no. We never did.”

Sehun must have looked like he’s relieved for that made Junmyeon laugh.

“Was that what you were worried about?” Junmyeon inches closer to him, grinning. He’s close enough for their faces to meet. Sehun throws an arm around his waist, pulling him atop him so Junmyeon is completely in his hold.

“Yes,” Sehun admits. “I kind of wanted to be the first one.”

“Look who’s cheesy now.” Junmyeon teases. Sehun makes a move to kiss that smirk off his face but Junmyeon moved his head back, dodging his kiss. He chuckles, moving just a tad away to sip his drink before going back to him.

“It was Kris’ idea.” Junmyeon continues, going back to his spot. “He taught me how to… loosen up. Being a leader of 11 people can take its toll.”

“11?” Sehun raises an eye at that.

“Kris never really saw himself as one so,” Junmyeon shrugged. “I didn’t mind. But I should’ve seen the signs, though – him not wanting to be the leader and all.”

Sehun hums, knowing full well what happened after that.

“So that left me with 11 children, not really knowing what to do with them. And Kris would always notice how tired I was.”

Sehun frowns. He was so young back then. He regrets being so young. He would’ve taken care of Junmyeon better.

“So he took me to a club. Got a private room. Booked all these women.” Junmyeon recounts as he draws circles on Sehun’s chest. “I remembered being all nervous. That someone would recognize us. That these girls would snap pictures and post them online.”

Sehun’s hand dart out to his. Junmyeon smiles at him, linking their fingers together.

“But Kris knew what he was doing. He told me to trust him. I did.”

“What you two did was reckless.” Sehun says.

“What we did was exhilarating.” Junmyeon corrects. “I was uptight at work all the time. Getting drunk and letting loose relieved all that stress.”

Sehun kisses him then, an act of jealousy. Junmyeon tastes like wine, sweet and smoky. His hyung chuckles in between kisses. He looks like he wants to say more, so Sehun stops kissing him and leans his head back so he can listen to him.

“When Kris left, I couldn’t stop. Everything doubled. The critics. The stress. The company. I needed the booze and to let loose even more.”

“That’s when you started taking me to these things.” Sehun says.

Junmyeon nods.

“Why?” He asks.

“I didn’t want to be alone. And you never asked any questions.” Junmyeon smiles. “You were always the quiet one back then. I liked that about you. So I took you.”

Sehun is glad Junmyeon took him in the first place. He couldn’t imagine anyone else seeing this side of Junmyeon.

“You were great company,” Junmyeon grins. “Even when you didn’t say anything most of the time. Although at one point I was worried you didn’t like going to these things.”

“Are you kidding me?” Sehun replies. “I loved every single one of those getaways.”

Junmyeon chuckles, kissing him again. This time, Sehun indulges, letting the kiss go on until they both need to breathe.

“I have a question.” Sehun clears his throat. Junmyeon hums at that as he busies himself on Sehun’s neck. He can feel Junmyeon’s lips moving against his skin, leaving soft kisses here and there.

“When did you, you know…” Sehun feels his cheeks go red. “When did you realize…”

Junmyeon lifts his head to look at him.

“What?”

Sehun huffs. He doesn’t really want to say it.

Junmyeon knows what it is though. He can tell by the way he’s smiling at him, amused.

“What is it, Sehun?” Junmyeon says in a light tone, poking at his rib cage. Sehun jerks, bringing his knees up which causes Junmyeon to slide forward and their crotches meeting. Junmyeon smirks at that.

“You know, I did all the talking.” Sehun points out at his confession earlier. “I don’t recall you ever saying anything.”

Junmyeon sits up. “Is that what you wanted? Words?”

Not exactly. But Junmyeon never said anything. He never told Sehun what he wanted to hear.

“I just…” Sehun shakes his head and smiles at him. “Forget it. You’re right. I don’t need words.”

“Really?” Junmyeon teases again, lifting himself up a little bit so his palms are bracing either sides of Sehun’s head and their noses are touching. “We can do this for a long time and I never have to say anything?”

Sehun swallows hard. A long time. A long time with Junmyeon. That makes him both happy and nervous.

“Maybe a few words here and there. A certain word.” Sehun clarifies.

Junmyeon chuckles. He kisses him again.

“Which word?” Junmyeon grins. He really is fucking teasing him. Sehun doesn’t know why Junmyeon is reluctant to say it when it’s obvious he feels the same way. But honestly, Sehun doesn’t know why he needs to hear it either.

“Maybe I can worm it out of you,” Sehun says before flipping their positions. Junmyeon stares up at him in surprise, making Sehun the one smirking at him this time.

He’s sucked Junmyeon’s dick countless times. He’s familiar with what he likes, what gets him hard, where to lap him up and just how much pressure to apply.

He likes that this bit comes in handy right now as he plans to tease him just until he knows Junmyeon’s had enough.

Sehun makes sure Junmyeon is on his elbows, watching him as he unzips his pants and frees him from his underwear. He then makes a show of it, taking Junmyeon’s cock in his hand and then dipping his head in to take him, not once breaking his gaze.

“You know, I never would’ve imagined this would happen between us.” Junmyeon strokes his hair. “It just never occurred to me you would want this.”

Sehun drags his lips to the head of his cock. He sucks on it and doesn’t let go until he sees Junmyeon’s breathing quicken.

“Not this. You. I want you.” Sehun replies. He takes pleasure in seeing Junmyeon blush at that.

“But really, hyung?” Sehun asks. He lets his hands do the work now, stroking him. “Because the second I saw you naked on this very yacht a long time ago, I already knew I wanted you.”

Junmyeon raises an eye at him. “That long? And you didn’t say anything?”

Sehun squeezes him in his hand, causing Junmyeon’s abdomen to tighten as he let’s out a small ‘ah’. Sehun laughs when Junmyeon hits him at that.

“Like you said, I was quiet. I wasn’t really planning on telling.” Sehun shrugs, going back down on him. But he’s stopped by Junmyeon, tugging him back.

He’s met with a worried yet sort of relieved expression on his face.

“I’m glad you told me.” Junmyeon says. Sehun is surprised at how important that seemed to him.

Junmyeon reaches to touch his cheek.

“Imagine if you kept it from me.” Junmyeon looks at him. “Imagine not telling me at all.”

Then they wouldn’t be here in each other’s arms. They’d be in someone else’s. Warm bodies pressed up against them that won’t mean to any of them when the night ends.

“We’re both here.” Sehun reminds him. Junmyeon nods, tipping his face up to his.

“Remind me of that.”

Sehun smiles at him.

“Always.”

“Now.” Junmyeon corrects. “Remind me you’re here now.”

Junmyeon needn’t say anything more for Sehun meets his lips and kisses him wantonly. Junmyeon arches his head back as Sehun takes in more of him, letting his tongue reduce him to silent whimpers.

Sehun still has his hand on Junmyeon’s cock and he continues to stroke him. The softness of their kisses turn persistent, with Junmyeon panting in his mouth and Sehun licking inside, making him more breathless. Junmyeon is clutching at the back of his shirt as Sehun quickens his ministrations. He’s not the one being pleasured, but Sehun is so aroused, so turned on at the sight of Junmyeon keeping himself together when he’s probably on the edge of his lust-induced state.

“I’m going to finish so soon,” Junmyeon whimpers.

“Then finish.” Sehun says simply, leaning back just a bit to look at Junmyeon’s face. “This won’t be your first tonight.” He promised.

This seems to relieve Junmyeon for he comes with a shuddered gasp, panting down Sehun’s neck. He’s shaking in Sehun’s arms, still clutching tightly at him until Sehun makes sure he’s done. Sehun kisses the side of his head, cradling him in his arms as his strokes slow down.

“What you do to me, Oh Sehun…” Junmyeon says to him and smiles. Sehun’s heart wells with pride at that.

He lets go of Junmyeon for a moment so he can wipe his hands off with a tissue they packed with them. Junmyeon discards his underwear and pants by now, trembling at the cool sea breeze. Sehun brings him back down to his lap where Junmyeon straddles him once his hands are clean. They kiss languidly, Sehun trying to take things slow now. He’s hard. The strain of his erection beneath his pants aches to be attended to. But he ignores it in favor of just making out with Junmyeon.

“I’ll never get tired of this.” Junmyeon hums against his jaw. Sehun chuckles.

“Everyone gets tired of something at some point.”

Junmyeon shakes his head. “Oh I know. But somehow, I think things are just going to be more exciting with you.”

“Exciting, huh. How?” Sehun grins. Junmyeon sits back to talk to him. But he doesn’t stop touching him. Sehun likes the feel of Junmyeon’s hands along his forearms and the way he caresses him.

“Well, we’d have to keep this from everyone else. Imagine the thrill of getting caught.” Junmyeon jokes.

“Ah. So I’m a dirty little secret now.” Sehun jests back. Junmyeon pokes him on his side.

“I was kidding. But what I was really thinking…”

There’s a lovely blush on Junmyeon’s cheeks that Sehun doesn’t miss.

“What, hyung?” Sehun asks.

Junmyeon seems amused and shy at the same time.

“Dates. I’d like to go on dates with you.”

Sehun looks at Junmyeon to find his eyes all dreamy and childlike.

“I… “ Junmyeon chuckles to himself. “It’s not like I’ve never been on one. But I’d like to go on dates with you. That, to me, seems exciting. I love these escapades we’ve been having. But coffee dates, movie dates, traveling together…” Junmyeon looks at him and gives an embarrassed laugh. “It’s stupid, isn’t it? I know it’s probably not what you had in mind-”

Sehun doesn’t give him the chance to finish that sentence for he cups his face in his hands and kisses him hard. Junmyeon squeaks in surprise but moans into the kiss and Sehun doesn’t stop until he’s poured out all his love and admiration for him.

“Wow?” Junmyeon breathes when Sehun let’s go of him. “Was it something I said?”

Sehun chuckles at how adorable he is.

“What else,” Sehun brushes the hair out of his hyung’s eyes. “Tell me what else do you want to do.”

“Ah but then you’d know what I want now and that wouldn’t be as exciting, wouldn’t it?” Junmyeon teases. “I’ll leave it at that. For now.”

Sehun grins, finding that a challenge.

“There is one other thing I fantasize about.” Junmyeon says.

“What?”

Junmyeon hums as their faces inch closer again.

“Surprisingly enough, you’re still hard.” Junmyeon rolls his hips, reminding Sehun of his erection. “And it’s been awhile since I’ve fucked you.”

Sehun likes the sound of that.

“There’s lube in your cabin.” Sehun says and Junmyeon plants a kiss on his lips before leaving him to find it.

Sehun shucks his pants off and carefully peels off his underwear. His cock had softened a bit by now but it’s still sensitive. The thought of Junmyeon inside him soon is making him all excited.

Sehun pulls off his shirt afterwards and lies there in anticipation.

“You’re beautiful.”

Sehun cranes his neck up to see Junmyeon back with the lube in his hand.

“It’s not without effort.” Sehun dramatically sighs, tucking his arm behind his head and posing for him like a nude artist. Junmyeon rolls his eyes at that making Sehun laugh.

“Stretch yourself for me.” Junmyeon says, handing him the lube as he kneels in front of him and pulls off his shirt too.

Sehun is about to rise on his own knees when Junmyeon places a hand on his abdomen, keeping him in place.

“Don’t get up. Spread your legs and stretch yourself for me here. Let me watch.”

Just the way Junmyeon gives out those instructions has Sehun’s cock stir. He’d love to give Junmyeon a show.

Sehun does what he’s told, spreading his legs open for Junmyeon to see. He then coats his fingers in lube and reaches for his opening.

He hasn’t been fucked in a long while, that all Sehun feels is a burning sensation. He keeps his hisses to himself and bites his bottom lip as he prods his finger inside. There’s this numbing pain but Sehun holds it together, breathing in slowly. He’s too tense and too tight for this but he’s not one to give up so soon.

A hand wraps around his cock, distracting him for a moment. Sehun stares at Junmyeon moving his hand up and down his length.

“Go on. I’m right here with you.”

Sehun smiles. He closes his eyes and focuses on Junmyeon’s hand. Junmyeon just knows where to touch him that Sehun easily loses himself in the sensation. He manages to get two fingers inside of him as Junmyeon rubs at the crown, his ass swallowing his slender fingers easily from arousal.

Junmyeon slows his hand down and sits back to watch him again. This time, Sehun has his eyes open, locking gazes with him. Sehun moves his fingers, stretching, prodding, until he knows it would be okay for Junmyeon to fit. His other hand starts stroking his cock just to alleviate the burn.

He’s probably too into it for he barely notices Junmyeon hovering over him. Warm lips press on his nipple, sucking and teasing him, making Sehun arch his back for Junmyeon. Junmyeon doesn’t move to head south but continues to trace the veins on his neck with his lips, twist his nipples with his fingers, until Sehun is panting, stroking himself quick and fucking himself with his own fingers.

“Ah ah,” Junmyeon pulls back when Sehun lets out a moan of pleasure. “Not yet.”

Sehun knows that. And he’s not going to come unless Junmyeon is inside him.

Junmyeon moves back and coats his own cock with lube that’s starting to become erect again. He guides Sehun’s hand out of himself. Sehun’s ass clenches at nothing, yearning for his fingers, Junmyeon’s fingers, his cock, anything just to fill him up again.

“I love when you’re inside me.” Junmyeon holds his own erection just teasingly enough for the head of his dick to touch his stretched hole. Sehun’s knees bend, moving to meet him impatiently but Junmyeon still doesn’t move. “Let me show you why.”

Sehun’s eyes roll back as Junmyeon inserts himself. He doesn’t let go of his own cock, still fondling himself. Junmyeon’s arms wrap around his thighs, pulling him closer until he’s balls deep and they’re skin to skin. Sehun takes a moment, panting as he looks at Junmyeon holding him like this. The muscles on his forearms flex to hold him in place and a shudder shoots down his stomach to his cock at how sexy Junmyeon looks.

“You okay?” Junmyeon asks, his voice soft and filled with concern. Sehun manages to chuckle.

“I’m kind of nearing my peak and I have a dick up my ass. But I’m okay.”

Junmyeon kisses his knee. “Hold on just a little longer for me.”

Sehun nods, lying back down.

He loves taking care of Junmyeon. But tonight, he lets his hyung take the lead and take care of him instead. Junmyeon fucks him slow, each thrust sending Sehun’s spine tingling. He angles his ass and tries to move, letting Junmyeon hit his prostate. And after a few twists and shifts, Sehun jerks as Junmyeon manages to find it.

“Touch yourself.” Junmyeon says. Sehun reaches for his cock, sighing in pleasure at how good that feels.

“You fantasize about this a lot?” Sehun asks in between Junmyeon fucking him in quick shallow thrusts now. Sehun breathes through his mouth, trying his best to catch up to him.

“This. You. I fantasize about getting you off.”

“With your dick?” Sehun asks, rolling his hips. This has Junmyeon take a sharp intake of breath for a moment and squeeze his eyes shut before gripping at his thighs tight again.

“With my dick. My mouth. My hands.” Junmyeon pulls almost all the way out and then back in again, the thrust sending Sehun leaving his cock to clutch at the blankets underneath him for dear life. “It doesn’t matter as long as I’m the one doing this to you.”

“Hyung,” Sehun manages to say. “I don’t think I can hold on much longer…”

Junmyeon leaves his thighs as he hovers above him.

“Ride me then.”

Sehun willingly does so, meeting Junmyeon’s thrusts. He finds purchase on Junmyeon’s sides, angling his hips as he moves. His cock brushes on Junmyeon’s abs and Sehun ruts against his stomach until he can no longer hold it off. He comes, stars consuming his vision while the wind is knocked off of him.

“Fuck,” Sehun half moans and half breathes in the night air. “Hyung… Junmyeon hyung…”

Junmyeon swallows his pleading as he kisses him messily and continues to fuck him. Sehun feels so spent, so sensitive, but he lets Junmyeon do as he pleases until his movements stutter, until the kisses turn into both of them panting in each other’s mouth, and he’s coming with a choked off groan.

Sehun grabs Junmyeon’s ass and keeps him there, buried all the way to the hilt. He can feel Junmyeon pulsing inside him, filling him. He wraps his legs around him, squeezing. Until Junmyeon finally manages to breathe and Sehun’s legs weakly part.

“That was…” Junmyeon looks up at him, breathless and spent and beautiful.

“That was you showing me what it feels like when I’m inside you.” Sehun reminds him. Junmyeon smiles, eyes crinkling in bliss.

“And how did it feel?” He asks.

“I can’t be that good, hyung.”

Junmyeon laughs. “You’re unbelievable.”

Sehun reaches up to kiss him in the forehead. He can’t be sure if it’s Junmyeon’s post orgasmic haze but his cheeks redden at that. It’s cute.

“Hyung,”

“Yes, Sehun-ah,”

Sehun strokes his cheek with his hand. Junmyeon hasn’t said the words he wanted to hear yet. But it’s okay. He trusts him enough not to say anything. Besides, those are only words. They’re not important.

Sehun rubs his thumb across his cheek.

“Stay with me for a long time, okay?”

Junmyeon nods, smiling.

“Okay.”

That’s good enough for him.


	8. Chapter 8

Having a boyfriend is strange. Not in a bad way. Having Junmyeon as his boyfriend is not bad at all. Sehun likes being with Junmyeon that the feeling of staying committed has made him see things in this bright and strange light.

Like being with one person. Sehun has never been in a steady relationship all his life. And this, though it’s only been a few weeks, being steady with Junmyeon makes him feel kind of secured. It’s strange and should be funny. He feels ridiculously in love. But he likes it. He actually likes being with one person - with Junmyeon - and no one else.

He’s not sure what Junmyeon thinks though. Junmyeon has never said anything. He hasn’t said the words Sehun is still waiting to hear. But Sehun believes Junmyeon likes this too. That he likes having Sehun all to himself. No sharing with other men or women. No quick one night fucks. It’s nice and Sehun feels like he can get used to this kind of life.

They do keep their relationship a secret from the rest although Sehun thinks some of them have caught on. Chanyeol caught them cuddling in the couch one afternoon. Minseok saw them naked and asleep in bed together. Yixing saw them in the kitchen with Sehun hugging Junmyeon from behind while he was heating some food. But so far, none of them mentioned anything. And Junmyeon and Sehun aren’t going to say anything either. Not yet.

Everything is fine between them. Junmyeon has never been this relaxed. The way he dealt with stress back then was through booze and sex. But with Sehun in the mix, Sehun makes sure he deals with it through dates like Junmyeon wanted. Movie dates. Coffee dates. Sightseeing around Seoul even when they’ve already been to some of these places. His boyfriend is a hopeless romantic. Sehun never knew just how romantic Junmyeon was until he’s been leaving cheesy notes on their pillow when they can’t seem to see each other during the day. Or when he takes photos of him from across the table during their dates and sends it to him when he’s away at work partnered with a caption that sends Sehun snorting and teasing him, but also getting all giddy.

There’s still the sex. Quiet, muffled sex in Junmyeon’s bedroom so no one would know and loud, rough sex in his penthouse when they can find a way to escape.

They’re okay. But if there’s one thing getting in the way, it’s time. Everything seems hurried now. They’re performing on more tours, recording more songs, that there’s barely enough time for the both of them to just be alone and really spend some quality time with each other. They spend an hour tops on their dates and they both deem that as a luxury when they can manage a few extra minutes with each other after that.

So when the manager breaks the news one day that Sehun is to go to Paris and attend a fashion show event to represent the group and the company, Sehun decides to bring Junmyeon along.

“What are you doing next week?” Sehun asks him one night over tteokbokki in their kitchen dorm.

“I don’t know.” Junmyeon gives a tired sigh. “My schedule’s full for the whole week and management’s not telling me why.”

Sehun bites his bottom lip to keep from laughing. He owes his manager one. He wanted to tell Junmyeon himself that he was taking him out of the country.

“Whatever it is, I hope it’s not recording. My voice is hoarse.” Junmyeon takes a bite out of a tteok.

“Well,” Sehun retrieves the plane tickets his manager got for them. “What if I told you I’m taking you out on a date for a whole week next week?”

Junmyeon throws him a look.

“Have you not heard what I just said? I’m booked for next week.”

“I know,” Sehun says with a mischievous glint in his eye. “You’re booked to accompany me.”

Sehun slides the plane tickets over to him. Junmyeon looks confused for a moment until he picks up the tickets. His eyes widen as he reads the details.

“Sehun…” Junmyeon breathes, still focused on the plane tickets.

“I know, right?” Sehun grins at him.

“This is… Paris?” Junmyeon looks at him then and his face is filled with disbelief. “We’re going to Paris?”

Sehun nods. “Yes.”

“Why?” Junmyeon asks, still not quite believing it. “And where are the tickets for the rest of the guys?”

“It’s for a fashion event. It’s just going to be us.” Sehun explains. “Just the two of us. Well, maybe a manager is coming since this is technically on official business-”

Sehun doesn’t get to finish his sentence as Junmyeon reaches across the table to throw his arms around him.

“Thank you!” Junmyeon squeals. Sehun laughs at that and hugs him back.

“I’m glad you liked the surprise.”

Junmyeon shoves him playfully before sitting back down.

“Do you know how freaked out I was when my schedule was full and no one could explain why?”

Sehun laughs. “I’m not sorry. I wanted to surprise you. Blindfold you even until we reached Paris.”

Junmyeon shakes his head. “One day i’m going to get back at you for that, Oh Sehun.”

Sehun just grins at him, sticking his tongue out in reply.

The rest of the guys were jealous they get to leave for a few days. Chanyeol wanted to tag along. So did Baekhyun.

“We’re just as fashionable as the two of you.” Baekhyun pouted.

Sehun promised to bring them home something just so they could stop pestering him to buy them an extra ticket.

The days leading up to the trip are hectic. With Junmyeon’s original schedule completely moved earlier to make way for next week, he has to rush to and fro different appointments so he can get most of his work done before the trip. Sehun was just as busy, cramming all his shoots and recordings before he leaves. But between the two of them, it’s Junmyeon who comes home less. They barely see each other at the dorms. Their manager even had to pack for him since he’ll be coming from the office to the airport on the day of the flight. Sehun would find himself coming home to an empty bed and wake up with Junmyeon’s presence left behind still warm.

On the day of the flight, Sehun is woken up a little early much to his annoyance. He’s going to Paris. He’s attending a Louis Vuitton event. Obviously his stylists are taking great care to dress him up extravagantly throughout the trip. All photos captured of him, from the press, the paparazzi and the fansites, should be fashionable enough to turn people’s heads and make EXO and SM Entertainment look good.

“How am I going to sleep through the trip dressed in this?” Sehun pouts at his stylist as she makes sure his short hair is properly styled and his jacket looks crisp.

“You don’t.” She jests.

“It’s a 12 hour flight!” Sehun whines as he gets in the car. But it falls to deaf ears as his stylist just pats him on the shoulders and prepares to stuff his luggage with more clothes.

The fans and the press are already at the airport. Meanwhile, Sehun is nervous. Junmyeon hasn’t arrived yet though he knows he’s coming. He needs him here. He needs him on this trip. He’ll be carrying EXO’s name and the company with him and Sehun needs his leader and hyung if he’s going to do this. He’s honestly nervous about messing up. He admits he’s not ready for anything solo right now. This is a huge step for him and the only way he knows he can get out of this alive is if Junmyeon comes with him, another reason why he wanted him on this trip aside from just wanting to spend more time with him.

Minutes later, a familiar car parks beside his own and Sehun lets out the breath he’s holding when Junmyeon finally emerges. Although he should’ve saved some for himself because the way Junmyeon looks at the moment made him breathless. He’s only dressed in a simple top and pants with an overcoat. A scarf is wrapped around his neck. He’s wearing his reading spectacles and he looks a bit tired. But all Sehun sees is his tiny hyung after so many weeks of not having seen him, engulfed in such heavy and thick clothing, that all Sehun wants to do is gather him in his arms.

Obviously he doesn’t. Not when there are fans around who wouldn’t have minded anyway. But the effort it takes not to lunge at him is so great that Sehun just stands there waiting for him and trying to keep himself together.

“I’m so so sorry I’m late,” Junmyeon breathes, rummaging through his bag. “I forgot my passport and-”

Junmyeon finally looks at him and Sehun sees him eye him slowly from head to toe.

“Fuck,” Junmyeon says under his breath. “You look…”

Sehun tries not to blush in public when he sees Junmyeon swallow. Hard.

“Wait,” Junmyeon looks down at himself. “Am I underdressed? Do I change or…?”

Sehun smiles at him. “You look very handsome, hyung.”

Junmyeon scowls at that. “A fashion event and I look like this.” He grumbles. But the manager is already ushering them inside the airport for check-in before Junmyeon could decide to change outfits.

They go through security and board their gates just in time. They’re on first class because SM is a show-off. Sehun is glad because he saw a bunch of fans board the same flight and flying first class means getting that bit of privacy for the duration of the flight.

After settling in with all their coats and jackets stowed away, Sehun throws his arms around Junmyeon and his hyung replies with a surprised squeak.

“You okay?” Junmyeon asks, voice muffled from Sehun’s arms.

“Yes,” Sehun replies, breathing in Junmyeon’s scent and tiny form and enjoying how he finally gets to have him all to himself.

“Missed me?” Junmyeon teases.

“You’ll never believe just how much.” Sehun doesn’t even deny that. He hasn’t seen him in days. He should be used to this by now considering they’re both busy people. But it just hadn’t occurred to him how less they see of each other until now.

Sehun feels Junmyeon push him away slightly and Sehun lets go to look at him. This close, he can see Junmyeon’s tired eyes beneath all that BB cream. But his hyung doesn’t even hesitate to give him a genuine smile and leaning forwards to plant a quick kiss on his lips.

“I missed you too.” He smiles.

The 12 hour flight seems just enough for them both to get that much needed sleep. They only find themselves waking up during meal times and then dozing off again. They both switch using each other’s shoulders as pillows and share a blanket, fingers intertwined underneath.

In between sleep, Sehun can feel Junmyeon leaving kisses on his cheek and forehead at odd hours. He’s too tired to respond even when he wants to. But he does hum in several occassions to know he likes them.

An hour before they land, Sehun is woken up so the stylist can get him ready again. He resists the urge to snuggle up against Junmyeon once he’s done since his hyung is still dozing off and looking completely comfortable, curled to the window’s side and almost covered with a blanket.

The moment they land, they’re all whisked away to a VIP exit since fans were crowding the place. They head to their hotels where Sehun is taken by the stylist again to change since the event is later that night. He’s dressed in designer clothes with a little color splashed on him now compared all the black he wore at the airport.

“You better get all the exposure tonight,” His stylist clicks her tongue at him. “You look extremely sharp right now so make sure to pose for the cameras.”

“Easy,” Sehun smirks at that causing his stylist to laugh.

“Oh if they only knew the kind of fuss you make every single time I dress you up.”

“I don’t fuss that much.” Sehun responds. His stylist coos at him.

“To be honest, you could’ve dressed yourself and you’d still look great.”

“That’s not true. I can never pull this off. You’re the one that has the magic touch. How can I ever repay you?” Sehun bats his eyes at her.

“ _Aigoo_ ,” His stylist pinches his cheeks. “Just put in a good word for me at the office when we get home, okay?”

Sehun laughs at her. He gives her a tight hug as thanks for putting up with him before leaving her room to get to his and Junmyeon’s.

He finds Junmyeon freshly showered. He’s by the kitchen sink, brushing his teeth and wearing nothing but a bathrobe on. Sehun leans against the doorway, checking Junmyeon’s reflection out. His robe is loose, letting Sehun take a peek at his front.

“If I didn’t know any better, you’re trying to stop me from leaving.” Sehun says. Junmyeon rolls his eyes in amusement at that as he finishes brushing his teeth. He’s not coming with him tonight. This is all going to be Sehun which makes him nervous and a little excited at the same time.

Junmyeon turns around to look at him when he’s done, eyeing his outfit.

“How is it that you always look ravishable every single time?”

Sehun comes up to him, laughing against his lips before kissing him. Junmyeon loops his arms around his neck, smiling. Junmyeon tastes minty fresh and looks so soft and warm from his bath that Sehun doesn’t want to leave.

“I want to do things to you in that outfit.” Junmyeon says under his breath. Sehun only responds by skimming his nose up the side of his cheek teasingly.

“Do it.” Sehun says, tempting him. Maybe if Junmyeon starts things, he wouldn’t be blamed for being late.

Junmyeon chuckles, leaning back to just look at him.

“And risk her killing me?” He says, referring to their stylist. “She’s done a great job. You look hot.”

“Hot enough that I can get out of being in trouble?” Sehun asks.

“I wouldn’t risk that.” Junmyeon laughs. “Besides, you can’t miss out on this thing.”

At the mention of the event, nervous knots form in Sehun’s stomach. Junmyeon, sensing his discomfort, instantly grabs both of his shoulders in a tight hold and looks him in the eye.

“You’re going to be fine.”

Sehun nods, swallowing his anxieties:

“I don’t know how to speak their language fluently.”

“You don’t have to. That’s why hyung is there. He’ll translate for you.” Junmyeon assures him, reminding him of their manager.

“What if I make a fool of myself?” Sehun asks nervously.

Junmyeon gives him a reassuring smile.

“You won’t.” Junmyeon cups his cheek. “They’ll be too busy falling for this face to ask any real questions. All they’ll do is snap pictures.”

Snap pictures. Pose. Sehun can do that. That’s better than talking.

“You’ll be at the afterparty, right?” He asks.

“Yes. So pull yourself together for a few hours, okay? Enjoy the moment, Sehun. This doesn’t come very often.” Junmyeon smiles at him. He’s right. He should leave a good impression.

Sehun cocks his head to the side. “Can I at least get a kiss before I leave?”

Junmyeon chuckles, kissing him on the cheek. Sehun turns his head, wanting to taste him on his lips but Junmyeon leans away from him.

“Let’s not ruin your lip gloss.”

Sehun makes a face at that, grumbling as he leaves Junmyeon laughing at him.

He’s a bunch of nerves as he and his manager arrives at the fashion event. Sehun knows how to be confident enough so he plays his part well. He’s been told countless times he has a pretty face so he uses it to his advantage.

Junmyeon was right. All he did was pose for the cameras and trust his manager to relay his answers for him when he was interviewed. He can’t understand most of what they’re saying. But his manager whispered in his ear how they all say his outfit tonight has managed to capture their attention. His stylist will be pleased.

The runway event is impressive enough that Sehun forgot how nervous he was. He takes note of the different outfits so he can tell his stylist all about it. He’s spotted several international artists at the event and Sehun can’t help but snap a few photos to share with the guys in the group chat.

The afterparty is packed. Sehun is introduced to guests and he tries his best to mingle with them. His manager sticks to his side so he doesn’t get lost. But he does find it hard to converse naturally with them. So Sehun just smiles and nods his head most of the time.

Despite the amount of people in the party, Sehun is still able to spot Junmyeon in the crowd easily. He’s laughing, talking to someone with a drink in his hand. He looks like he belongs here and Sehun stays back just to look at his boyfriend being a natural at this.

It isn’t until he sees the person he’s talking to lean dangerously close to Junmyeon, lips brushing his ear with her hand in his lap, that Sehun moves.

“Hi.” Sehun greets them. The woman Junmyeon is talking to looks up at him and smiles.

Junmyeon beams at him and introduces them both. An old friend, he says.

“It’s nice seeing you again.” The woman tells him. Sehun just gives her one of his smiles though he knows he probably looked confused.

“She’s a photographer. She did one of our photoshoots.” Junmyeon reminds him. The name rings a bell but Sehun can’t seem to remember.

They exchange a few pleasantries until she excuses herself to talk to another celebrity. When she’s out of earshot, Junmyeon turns to Sehun and raises an eye at him.

“She had a hand on your lap and ready to bite your ear off.” Sehun explains.

“It was loud. She was just talking to me about getting the group to do another photoshoot.”

“Right.” Sehun sees Junmyeon eye him carefully.

“Are you…?”

Sehun coughs. “No. I’m not.”

Junmyeon laughs. “Yes you were!”

Sehun is about to deny it some more when Junmyeon puts his drink down and wraps an arm around his waist.

“I think we’re done mingling for the night. Come with me.”

Sehun and Junmyeon make sure to tell their manager they’re heading off somewhere before leaving. They’ve done enough socializing anyway and they’ve been good boys. The manager gives them a curfew before they go. Junmyeon hails a taxi quick and they both get in, breathless from laughing and sneaking out of the press’ way.

“Where are we going?” Sehun asks. Junmyeon answers his question by telling the driver where they’re headed off to.

It’s the most touristy thing to do. But they are tourists and seeing the Eiffel Tower is a must. Junmyeon has seen it before, having spent one holiday break with his family here. But that doesn’t stop him from snapping photos here and there.

“Pose for me.” Junmyeon raises his phone at him while Sehun does a number of poses. Junmyeon laughs at the silly ones he does but gives an appreciative grin when Sehun does a serious pose for him.

“Put this on.” Junmyeon instructs, handing him a sweater while Junmyeon lowers his own cap. Sehun thanks him for the quick change of clothes lest anyone sees him in the same outfit as earlier and puts two and two together. He’s aware of how his photos have spread online now and he wouldn’t want the fans to disrupt his and Junmyeon’s date.

They walk around the city enjoying the night air and the sights. They head to an open air bar where Junmyeon orders the both of them champagne and they sit near the streets watching the people pass by. Sehun likes it here so far. Everything is beautiful. No one minds them at all so he and Junmyeon casually hold hands while talking.

They go to a quaint cafe next, sampling several desserts. Some taste very foreign to Sehun but others taste like the ones back home that they end up ordering another one to bring back to the hotel.

“So why is it called the city of love?” Sehun asks later on. They’ve left the cafe to search for a nice place to look at the tower. They’re not on the site itself but rather a few blocks away where they can see the whole thing. It isn’t crowded, which makes Sehun feel comfortable at the moment.

“Don’t you feel it?” Junmyeon smiles, tipping his face upwards. “Everything about this place is romantic.”

Sehun looks at him, amused. His boyfriend is so cheesy.

“It could be the language. Or the scenery. The food.” Junmyeon continues. Sehun has to admit that Paris does give off that vibe.

“But then again, it’s who you’re with that makes you feel why this whole place is called the city of love.”

Sehun looks at Junmyeon then, admiring how he looks against the scenery. Junmyeon is so beautiful despite heavily covered up. Sehun doesn’t have to ask if he’s enjoyed the trip so far even if they’ve only arrived just for a few hours. He can tell by how relaxed he looks in his own skin.

“So if you went here without me, what would Paris be to you?” Sehun teases.

“Still a romantic city.” Junmyeon replies. “But not… Not like this.”

Junmyeon turns to him and Sehun sees something in his gaze he can’t decipher.

“Not like what?” He asks.

Junmyeon pauses for a while.

“It’s like being a bystander. Just looking at other couples passing by. Smiling. Laughing. Kissing each other in the middle of the street. It’s like sitting at a restaurant all alone and witnessing a family celebrating some dinner or seeing a proposal happening at the next table.” Junmyeon gives a sad smile. “It’s like being lonely when you’re not entirely alone.”

Sehun laces his fingers with his.

“Do you feel that way now?” He asks.

Junmyeon chuckles. “It’s funny. I used to feel that way. Back in Seoul. Or everywhere else we went to. But now I don’t.” Junmyeon then looks at him with a smile.

“I’m with the person I love in the most romantic city in the world. I don’t feel like a bystander anymore.”

Sehun can’t look away from Junmyeon’s gaze. His words seem to echo in his ears, blasting in his eardrums along with the banging of his heart.

“Hyung,” Sehun manages to start. “Did you just…?”

Junmyeon nods, still smiling at him. “I did.”

Words. Sehun had said when they started that words don’t mean to him. What he and Junmyeon have now are more important than words. And yet, hearing him say it out loud, hearing him say it to his face, sends Sehun’s heart feeling so full that it might burst at that moment.

“I may not be good with words. But wasn’t that what you wanted to hear?” Junmyeon asks. There’s a teasing glint in his eyes now. “You’re blushing. Look who’s the hopeless romantic now.”

Sehun groans at him while Junmyeon laughs.

“Would you like me to say it again? Because I will. I like when you get all shy like that.” Junmyeon turns to the tower and curves his hands over the sides of his mouth before he yells. “Oh Sehun! I lov-”

Sehun reaches to grab him and cover his mouth with his own hand, muffling the words. Junmyeon cackles with laughter as Sehun wrestles him from trying to yell out loud again.

“Hyung, please stop.” Sehun begs. People nearby are looking at them and Sehun gives them apologetic smiles.

“I will if you kiss me.” Junmyeon grins at him.

“In public?” Sehun raises an eye at that.

“Hmmm, you’re right. There might be fans around.” Junmyeon inches his face closer to his anyway. “But tell me something, Oh Sehun. Anything you want to tell me. And then I’ll stop yelling.”

Tell him something. Something he wants to hear. Something Sehun has always wanted him to hear because it’s something he has always wanted to say anyway.

And the words slip out of his lips, easy as one, two, three. Because being with Junmyeon feels so right that saying them out loud doesn’t make him feel as scared as he did before.

“I love you too, Kim Junmyeon.” Sehun breathes. “I’ll always do.”

They don’t kiss. They don’t have to. Sehun just has to hold his hand for Junmyeon to know that everything about this is already perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. There are a lot of inaccuracies on the Paris trip. Pls ignore them XD


	9. Final Chapter

It’s their last day in the City of Love. Paris has been wonderful to them. They’ve gone on different sights and toured around the place despite the fans hounding them. It had been quite a challenge, sneaking around and making sure they wouldn’t be seen. But they enjoyed it anyway.

Unfortunately, the trip has come to an end. Their flight leaves later in the evening and the both of them agreed there’s still some time left to spare and make the most out of it. And Sehun knows exactly what to do.

Pinning Junmyeon down the sheets and kissing the life out of him the moment he woke up seemed like the most natural thing to do. Even Junmyeon seemed to want it, coaxing the kisses out of Sehun and tugging him off his sleep clothes quick. Junmyeon is already fumbling for the lube, already stroking Sehun so he’s hard enough when he enters him. Because they’ve been putting things off for so long and now is the perfect time for this.

The thing about this trip is that even though they both share a room, even though they sleep on the same bed and use the same shower, there’s still not enough time for the two of them to do this. Every single day is planned out. They rise early in the morning and come back late at night so they can see most of Paris before they leave. And when they get home, it’s enough for the both of them to just collapse in each other’s arms, share a kiss or two before they’re both snoring from exhaustion in their sleep.

But today is different. Today is the last day they’ll have with each other. Their schedules are already filled with work when they both get back that today is the only day they can have before they won’t be able to see each other like this again.

That and because seven days with Junmyeon and not having to touch each other like this couldn’t be avoided.

Sehun’s hard enough from Junmyeon’s hand on his dick and him whispering dirty things in his ear. He doesn’t have to look down at him to know he’s gotten erect as well. Sehun had wanted to take things slow. Wanted to play and tease him until Junmyeon cracks. But that’s not what’s going to happen today when they’re both impatient.

“Fuck, hyung,” Sehun pants in his ear as Junmyeon quickens his strokes. “Slow down.”

But that only has Junmyeon stroking him faster, squeezing and teasing until Sehun is the one moving his hips and fucking his hand while Junmyeon’s tongue is licking inside his mouth.

Sehun, deeming they’ve had enough foreplay, is about to get down to the real deal when a knock on their doorway sounds.

“Don’t answer it.” Junmyeon pants, throwing an arm around his neck to prevent him from leaving. Sehun continues to kiss him when the knocking sound continues.

_“Junmyeon-ah. Sehun. Wake up. It’s me.”_

Their manager’s voice makes them both groan quietly. There’s no way to get out of that so Junmyeon just dives right back inside the sheets while Sehun throws a bathrobe on to look as if he just left the bathroom to answer the door.

“Morning, hyung.” Sehun greets grumpily. That shouldn’t come off as strange when he’s known never to be a morning person. But in all honesty, Sehun is just hiding his frustrations at having been interrupted and to have his dick painfully hard beneath his robes.

“Good. You’re both up.” Their manager greets. “I want you two to pack your bags. We’re leaving as soon as possible.”

“What?” Junmyeon sits up. “Isn’t our flight tonight?”

“We got that mixed up. Our flight is in a few hours. If we could rush over there we could make it in time. I’ll check us all in online.” Their manager gives them one last look. “Hurry up. I’ll meet you two downstairs in fifteen minutes.”

The room is filled with a flurry of action as Sehun and Junmyeon start throwing back their things in their luggages. Sex has been forgotten in favor of getting to their flight on time. Junmyeon had laughed and rose on his toes to kiss the frustrated pout on Sehun’s lips before showering first.

“Later.” Junmyeon promises and Sehun is momentarily pacified and distracted as he gets all his things in order.

They get to the airport in record time. They go through security and then check in just to load all their luggages. They rush through the boarding gates and just in time to board the plane before it takes off.

Once they’re all seated, Sehun sighs and rests his head on Junmyeon’s shoulder.

“That was close.” He says. “Imagine missing the flight and staying here for God knows how long.”

“I wouldn’t mind.” Junmyeon pats his lap in assurance. “We could’ve continued where we left off.”

At the mention of their interrupted time, Sehun’s abdomen seems to dip in anticipation at that. They could continue. Here. But it’s just too risky.

Sehun dismisses the thought throughout the ride though his lower half seems to have a mind of its own. Everytime Junmyeon shifts beside him or so much as brush his arm against his side, Sehun breaks out into a cold sweat at the thought of having more of Junmyeon than just his arms brushing against his.

He lasts for a total of six hours. He mostly keeps his hands to himself, crosses and uncrosses his legs and tries not to think about what could have happened earlier. But it’s no use. Junmyeon smells so good to him, feels so soft by his side and the casual stolen kisses they share throughout the flight isn’t helping.

If he could just jerk off and get rid of his hard on, then he could function like a normal human being.

Sehun stands up to get to the bathroom and just deal with this himself when Junmyeon grabs his hand and makes him sit down.

Sehun looks at him. “What?”

“I know what you’re going to do.” Junmyeon answers. “And I’d rather you didn’t.”

Sehun looks around and then motions at his obvious bulge at Junmyeon which he had been covering with a blanket throughout the flight.

“Hyung, are you kidding me? I can’t leave with this.”

Junmyeon pouts. Sehun can’t believe he’s begging him not to get rid of his erection.

“Leave it. Please, Sehun-ah?” Junmyeon’s hand slips underneath the blanket and cups the bulge in his pants. There’s a moment of relief from Sehun who’s been trying to get that much needed friction going on inside his jeans. But then it only leaves him wanting more.

Junmyeon palms his clothed erection and squeezes. “Save it all for me. I like you loaded up like this. It’s been, what? Two weeks?”

Sehun hisses as Junmyeon tests him, dragging his zipper down for a bit and then back up again.

“Imagine filling me up later.” Junmyeon says in his ear. “I want everything inside me, Sehun. Not a single drop wasted. Do you hear me?”

Fuck Kim Junmyeon and his filthy mouth. Sehun could come inside his jeans from what he’s saying and doing to him.

But Sehun is an obedient boy and does what he is told. He refrains from touching himself any further. Bathroom breaks are the hardest. Though it gives him that momentary relief, Junmyeon knows how to rile him up again.

Thankfully, he gets soft enough to hide the tent in his pants once they arrive. They go through security again just fine, grab their bags, go through fans and then inside their van in a span of a few minutes.

They only have one van. Junmyeon and Sehun take the back seat while their manager and stylist take the two seats up front. Sehun hopes no one looks back to check on them. Because the moment the van takes off, Junmyeon is at it again, palming him and getting him hard.

“Hyung, how long till we arrive at the dorm again?” Junmyeon asks innocently while his hand is reaching down, rubbing at his front. Sehun is back to sweating again as he sits there, resisting from bucking his hips to Junmyeon’s ministrations.

“An hour and a half.”

Sehun wants to cry.

Junmyeon leaves him for a moment to fumble around his bag. Sehun almost whines at him leaving him in that state when Junmyeon brandishes lube from his bag and motions for Sehun to open his palm.

“What for?” Sehun mouths. Junmyeon only answers by unbuckling his pants and pulling it down to his legs.

“Finger me.” Junmyeon mouths back.

Sehun thinks his hyung is crazy. But the idea isn’t so far fetched, not when he’s already consumed with lust and need. Besides, this helps his cause a bit. He doesn’t have to touch himself now.

It’s amazing how they manage to do all this quietly. Junmyeon has stealthily moved to sit on his lap as Sehun stretches him from behind. The luggages make the back seat look cramped so it wouldn’t be surprising to have the both of them almost sharing a seat. But it is still risky if anyone so much as turns around.

Sehun can actually just fuck Junmyeon right there. The urge to do so is great. His cock is ready. Junmyeon will be ready after three or four fingers. There’s still an hour to go. They can do this quick. But Sehun thinks about giving Junmyeon his just desserts and quietly stretches him slowly until he’s the one sweating underneath his shirt this time.

“Tomorrow, all of you are to head to the office early. Recordings are scheduled for the both of you.” Their manager suddenly speaks up.

“Yes, hyung.” Junmyeon carefully replies. Sehun wishes he can look at him right now. He has two fingers up his lubed ass, stretching him and preparing him for later.

“Junmyeon-ah, you’re to have a meeting with one of the producers for the album right after. So don’t be late.”

Junmyeon breathes through his mouth as Sehun inserts a third, scissoring him. “I won’t.”

“And make sure to round up everyone tomorrow night for a conference meeting. It’s regarding the next tour.”

Sehun manages to find his spot that Junmyeon almost squeaks.

“Y-yes, hyung.” Junmyeon forces the words out of him.

Sehun releases him then and lets his stretched ass plop down on his lap. Junmyeon glares at him for stopping but then Sehun grabs his hips and guides him along the bulge of his pants. He needs the friction. Junmyeon seems to get it as he rides Sehun’s lap. Reaching around him, Sehun uses his lubed hands ro stroke Junmyeon’s erection.

“Hyung, how much longer to the dorm?” Junmyeon asks, voice sounding like he’s pleading this time.

“Half an hour.”

Sehun resumes jacking him off then. He drags his hand up and down Junmyeon’s length, casually raking his nails on the underside to add to the pleasure. Likewise, Junmyeon doesn’t give up on rubbing against his bulge, making all this seem like some awkward attempt to get the other off but not quite.

As they start passing by the familiar residential areas, Sehun carefully helps Junmyeon back inside his pants. Junmyeon is biting his lower lip as Sehun tucks him in. The overcoat helps but the way the both of them are fidgeting from anticipation is sure enough to get their manager and stylist’s attention should they turn around.

Thankfully, they don’t. The minute the car parks and Sehun and Junmyeon have grabbed their luggages, they’re both bursting through the elevators and up their dorms in haste.

Junmyeon throws himself at Sehun when they’re inside the elevators and Sehun willingly grabs him closer. They’re both obviously hard and they rut against each other awkwardly, tongues inside each other’s mouth as they both share a heated kiss. Sehun can’t take any more of this foreplay, wanting nothing more but to fill Junmyeon up as promised.

They pull away just as the elevator doors open. Sehun grabs both their luggages while Junmyeon looks for the keys.

“Hyung, hurry up.” Sehun says through his teeth.

“I’m trying.” Junmyeon replies.

It’s Kyungsoo who eventually opens the door for them.

“Oh hey. Welcome back-”

Junmyeon and Sehun barrel past him and Kyungsoo blinks at them in confusion.

“Uh, hyung?” Kyungsoo asks, watching them tripping over taking off their shoes.

“Hold that thought.” Junmyeon tells him as he grabs Sehun’s hand and leads him to their bedroom, Sehun hopping on one foot since his other shoe is still on which he throws back out the doorway.

The moment the doors to their bedroom close, they’re both stripping off their clothes and pushing each other to the bed.

“Lube.” Sehun pants in Junmyeon’s mouth.

“No need.” Junmyeon pulls him down on the bed with him.

Though he’s clearly out of it, Sehun still manages to ague.

“I’m not going to hurt you-”

“Sehun, love,” Junmyeon breathes, spreading his legs for him. “I’m fucking dripping wet for you. So could you just,”

Sehun doesn’t let him finish as he guides his cock in. Junmyeon preens at that, abs tightening and then smoothing out again as Sehun gets comfortable inside him. Sehun feels like he’s finally found the right kind of friction he needed after so long, sighing in contentment as Junmyeon’s warmth fills him.

“I’m good. I’m good.” Junmyeon pants. He wraps his legs around him, bringing him closer. “Now could you- Could you just- Sehun, please oh God please fuck me.”

Sehun does so willingly, fucking him in hard quick thrusts. Junmyeon is so sexy spread open for him like this, hands clutching at the sheets with his bottom lip in his teeth. Sehun bends forward thumbs flicking over Junmyeon’s nipples, making him jerk and his walls clamping down gloriously around Sehun’s cock.

“Yes, yes,” Junmyeon whimpers. “Harder.”

Sehun holds on to the headboard as his hips snap. They’re making so much noise. He sure as hell knows everyone heard Junmyeon’s moans by now and Sehun grunting as he plows him down. But all sense of shame has gone out the window when they’re both desperate to find their release.

Which doesn’t last long. Sehun circles his hips, thrusts in balls deep and Junmyeon is coming with a shout, spurting white all over his chest. The very sight of Junmyeon cumming hard has Sehun’s orgasm throw him off course, spilling inside Junmyeon and filling him to the brim. Sehun stills, his cock the only thing pulsing inside Junmyeon as he gives him every last drop as promised.

He collapses on top of him, not even caring he’s got cum all over his own chest now. He’s exhausted and spent. Junmyeon seems to share his sentiments as he too lies there all pliant.

A knock on their door sounds causing the both of them to realize the gravity of what they just did.

“We know you two are in there!” Baekhyun yells.

“We also know what you two just did!” Jongdae, ever the obvious, shouts.

“Fuck, what are we going to say?” Sehun reaches for a blanket to cover the both of them up since there’s no way they can get cleaned up in time in case the door opens.

“Just tell us you both are seeing each other so Minseok hyung can hand me my money!” Jongin pipes in

To Sehun’s surprise, Junmyeon laughs.

“We should just tell them.” He says. “How else are we going to explain this?”

Sehun glances at Junmyeon and finds him with a blissful look on his face that Sehun stops panicking. No more hiding. No more playing around. It seems like a wonderful idea in his head.

“Yes,” Sehun yells back. “Junmyeon hyung is my boyfriend so you guys better leave us alone for the next few hours unless you all want to see something you don’t want to see!”

Kyungsoo, Jongdae and Baekhyun laughs from outside their door. Jongin lets out a _whoop!_ while Minseok and Yixing seem to be groaning in defeat.

“Fucking finally!” Chanyeol shouts. “I’m tired of Sehun’s ass!”

Junmyeon looks at him. “Chanyeol has had your ass? Since when?”

Sehun just pulls him to his hold. “It’s a joke, hyung. A joke. My ass is yours.”

His ass. His heart. Junmyeon has all of him that Sehun is more than happy to give it to him.

“It damn better be mine.” Junmyeon grumbles. Sehun laughs at that, already looking forward to this uncanny yet perfect relationship with someone he’s learned to play all his bets with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate Lee. I also love her for fueling this.


End file.
